


Discreet Encounter

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dildos, Escort Service, Falling In Love, Kinkmas, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Sugawara is lonely, so he hires a companion for the night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penstrikesmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/gifts).



> Another Kinkmas fic ready and waiting, this is the only one that will have more than 1 chapter lmao
> 
> I hope you like this Jordan!

Sugawara paces across the room with his phone in hand. “They can’t deny me because I’m trans can they?” Sugawara asks, flipping his phone in his hand. He taps the device against his leg a couple of times before quickly dialing a number.

When it rings in his ear, he becomes nervous, so severely nervous that he begins biting his nails. When the operator picks up his hand shoots from his mouth and he clears his throat.

“Discreet Encounter Escort Services, your pleasure is our pleasure, how can I help you today?” The woman speaks smoothly through the phone.

“Hi, uh, I’m looking for a companion for the night. However, I have a question regarding something about myself, is that alright?” Sugawara asks, the nervous tone in his voice evident.

“Of course, customer satisfaction is most important to us!” the lady responds.

“I’m transgender, I was assigned female at birth, and I haven’t fully transitioned, do your employees discriminate against clients like that?” 

“Oh no! Of course not! Our workers are extremely accepting of all clients, we would never turn you away because of your self-discovery!” the lady says, sounding frantic. Sugawara smiles at her concern and settles himself on the bed.

“So, how does this work?” Sugawara asks, crossing a leg over his knee.

“You would tell me your preferences for a companion for the night, and I will tell a price and you would pay your escort at the end of the night, in cash preferably, do you already have that setup?”

“I do.”

“Great, now are you looking for a gentleman suitor or lady suitor?” the lady asks and Suga almost laughs at how formal she is being.

“Gentleman,” Sugawara answers.

“Your type?” the lady asks. And Sugawara ponders the question.

“I like men with short black hair normally, almost military cut but grown out, I like them to fit, extremely built, but lean is fine too. Colored eyes are great, but I don’t mind brown eyes either.” Sugawara says.

“Any specific type of play you would like to engage in for the evening?” the lady asks. Sugawara is confused about the question, all of his sexual experiences have been pretty vanilla, and he’s always been conventional by nature, so he wouldn’t know even if he tried.

“No, anything is fine,” he decides to stay, and there is a silence on the line before the lady begins to ask him personal questions. Essentially creating him an account with the company in case he would like their services again. Sugawara answers all of the lady’s questions, and when he finally sets the phone down, his anxiety kicks in again. 

The lady had said it would be one to two hours, Sugawara had already pulled out a large amount of money, more than he needs, but he goes ahead and leaves it in the envelope.

-

He tries to kill time by being on his phone, researching different sexual adventures, something he’s never done. He waits for what seems like forever but when he looks at the clock barely any time has passed. 

Everything freezes when there is a tough knock at his door; reflexively he fixes his hair and smooths down his clothes before opening the door.

Sugawara is met with exactly what he described: built, tanned skin, colored eyes, and black hair that is uneven but so cute. The other is slightly taller than him by about two inches, and Sugawara loves it.

“Hello,” Sugawara says, opening the door for the other to step in.

“Good evening,” he says politely, carrying a large black duffle bag at his side.

“You’re Sugawara-san? Do you prefer he/him?” he asks before setting down his bag. Sugawara takes a moment to admire how the thin black material of the other’s shirt stretches over his muscles.

“Yes to both, but you can just call me Suga,” he says, letting his fingers touch his lips softly. “What do I call you?” he asks.

“Iwa works.” Iwaizumi says.

“Iwa-chan?” Sugawara asks.

Bright green-eyes glare. “Anything but that,” he begs.

“Iwa-san?” he asks.

“Iwaizumi or Iwa is fine.” Iwaizumi says definitely. 

“Can I call you daddy?” Sugawara jokes, letting himself relax onto the bed.

“Maybe later,” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. 

-

Iwaizumi and Sugawara are on the floor bent over his huge black duffle bag, rummaging through it. “What the heck is this?” Sugawara asks, pulling out a leather handle and moving it around so the connecting tendrils fly around.

“It’s a flogger, you slide it against the skin slowly and gently, then pull it back to hit against the skin, to create a stinging sensation that provides pleasure,” Iwaizumi informs easily. Sugawara gulps and places the flogger back into the bag. 

The next thing that catches Sugawara’s eye is clearly a dildo. He’s not oblivious to everything. When he reaches for it, it’s much larger than he was expecting, it’s a clear blue with a black handle and somehow he’s intimidated by it. Iwaizumi notices Sugawara’s interest, taking the toy from his hand and stands up. Iwaizumi offers Sugawara a hand, leading him to the bed where Iwaizumi lowers him softly and pushes him onto his back.

“We’ll start with this,” Iwaizumi says, his voice soft. “May I undress you?” he asks kindly, pushing a knee into the bed and spreading Suga’s legs.

“Yes,” Sugawara says, and Iwaizumi is moving his head into the crook of Suga’s neck to deliver short kisses. Sugawara didn’t tell him, there’s no way that Iwaizumi could know, just how sensitive Sugawara’s neck actually is. It’s impossibly ticklish, but right now Iwaizumi’s deep kisses are causing his chest to tighten, his breathing to falter, and for the outside world to slowly fade from his vision. 

Sugawara has had his neck kissed before, with care and love, and passion, but there is something different when Iwaizumi kisses him, it is almost magical. Sugawara knows just how childish that actually sounds, but he can’t help it. He feels himself already becoming wet when thick rough fingertips move down his chest to remove his shirt. Sugawara is much too distracted to warn him about the scars underneath the material of his shirt, however, when the clothing falls off his shoulders Iwaizumi continues kissing across his chest, across the scars that haunt him at night. 

They don’t seem to exist in Iwaizumi’s mind, the scar is just more skin for Iwaizumi’s lips to explore, not something to avoid. Sugawara’s heart turns, as he writhes underneath Iwaizumi’s touch.

Much to his surprise, Iwaizumi is already hard, he can feel the strong erection against his thighs as Iwaizumi’s tongue laps against Sugawara’s skin. Iwaizumi pauses when he reaches Sugawara’s pants; the raven looking up at the ashen haired male with heavy-lidded eyes. Sugawara nods, eyes locked with Iwaizumi, and thumbs hook onto the hem of Sugawara’s bottoms and pull them down with one fell swoop. The hair on Sugawara’s legs tingles. 

Iwaizumi plays with the thin material of Sugawara’s boxers, moving his fingers in and out of the material that hugs Sugawara’s thighs. His hands drift higher, sliding over the small triangle that hides Sugawara’s secret. 

He is scared, he has to admit. For his friends or lovers that know of his identity it’s easy to be intimate, but for Sugawara to accept himself in front of a stranger and fear rejection from said stranger is majorly uncomfortable. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, that garment slips away, exposing Sugawara’s vagina. 

All too suddenly, Iwaizumi’s tongue laps against Sugawara, drawing a shiver with pleasure. Iwaizumi probes over and over, causing Sugawara’s back to arch and dip, making the most beautiful sound. It is like a melody and flows into the room. Iwaizumi’s tongue penetrates Sugawara’s hole gently, the hot thick pink muscle making Sugawara choking on his saliva. 

It pushes into Sugawara’s entrance, leaving the lips of his vagina wet with saliva; fingers dig into the bed as Iwaizumi continues plunging his tongue inside. Sugawara is moving his hips feverishly against Iwaizumi’s tongue, riding it, wringing out yet more pleasure. He can feel Iwaizumi’s faint heavy breaths as he slows down his movement, allowing himself to pull away from Suga.

The other looks up, and his eyes meet with molten pools of green and make Sugawara gulp. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Iwaizumi whispers, voice dripping with lust. A sound so mesmerizing Sugawara is unable to refuse. He gives Iwaizumi a nod and a sound of affirmation. 

Iwaizumi moves a hand over Sugawara’s leg to grasp the dildo beside him. The blue silicone toy flashes across Sugawara’s vision before it moves out of sight. He nudges the tip of the dildo slowly and gently along his vagina, testing the sensation. Sugawara bites back a squeal. Iwaizumi pushes in slightly, testing the tightness. The dildo seems to slide in easily, and Sugawara’s breath is heavy. Iwaizumi watches as Suga’s chest rises and falls slowly. 

Iwaizumi continues to press the dildo inside, moving to hover over Sugawara. Iwaizumi eyes Sugawara, who is panting heavily and grasping at the bed sheets beneath him. Iwaizumi hits something and he assumes he reached the end. Sugawara is breathing slowly trying to get used to the sensation of being spread, the feeling of something hard and firm inside of him. 

“Ready?” Iwaizumi asks with a raised eyebrow.

“For what?” Sugawara asks, but he is answered by the sound of a switch being flipped and his body shaking with pleasure.

Sugawara didn’t notice the switch when he was looking at it before, but the dildo vibrates. It is so good, and that is why Iwaizumi chose it. The raven moves slowly inside of him, and Sugawara moans softly into his hand. Iwaizumi shifts so that he can pin Sugawara’s hand to the bed.

“Let me hear you moan,” Iwaizumi whispers with a rough breath. Sugawara isn’t used to being restrained, held down in such a way, and it makes him ache for more. And he wants Iwaizumi to give it to him.

Sugawara squirms against Iwaizumi’s grasp, purposely being defiant. Iwaizumi takes the bait and tightens his grasp; he gives Sugawara a pointed glare and moves the switch upward increasing the vibration level. Sugawara throws his head back and moans, he feels his walls clench around the dildo, intensifying the sensation. 

“Iwai-” Sugawara says, unable to think of anything else. Iwaizumi angles his wrist, rocking his hand motion to continue to push in and out of Sugawara. His relentless motions leave Sugawara breathless and wanting. 

Obscenities and curses fall from his mouth as he reaches his climax, a heat pooling in his stomach and causing his shivering to intensify. His body shaking, his insides constrict around the toy as his climax hits. A shameless moan tumbles from his mouth, and his body spasms against the hardness of Iwaizumi’s body.

The raven’s face is neutral, but his eyes burn with need and desire. He turns off the vibration setting and extracts the dildo from Sugawara. He allows the other to breathe, to regain himself.

Sugawara feels hot, he feels needy. He rubs his eyes gently, wiping off the tears that threatened to fall.

“Iwaizumi-” Sugawara says, gaining his voice back at last. “You, now, please,” Sugawara begs, reaching his arms forward with slow grabbing hands. Iwaizumi stares at him on the bed for a moment; it seems like he’s hesitating, his breath is slow, and his eyes are narrowing. And then he’s at his bag, reaching into the side pocket for a condom, and undressing quickly to slide the condom on. He presses a knee into the bed again, he lifts Sugawara’s legs over his shoulders and braces the other on his knees. 

“Ready?” Iwaizumi asks breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Sugawara says.

Iwaizumi pushes inside of him, his length hard and firm for Sugawara. 

Fueled only by Sugawara’s arousal and sounds,

Iwaizumi is relentless. He pushes hard and rough into Sugawara, filling him over and over again with such a raw intensity that Sugawara has never felt before. Sugawara can feel his body going limp, his legs dangling lifelessly over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

And it feels so good. Every other time he’s ever had sex it had been nice, loving, or simply for pleasure. But this was rough, exciting, new, and absolutely fantastic. His mind is blank, his body aches sweetly, and Iwaizumi keeps hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside of him that is driving him nuts. He is clutching at Iwaizumi’s shoulders, as the other pulls in deep breaths beside his ears. 

“Sugawara, I’m gonna come,” Iwaizumi warns. And sure enough, Sugawara can feel himself reaching his peak as well.

“Me too!” he cries, holding on tightly to Iwaizumi’s neck, who is picking up his already intense pace to push further, bury himself inside of him.

“Together” Iwaizumi grunts into Sugawara’s ear, licking the shell of it. Sugawara shivers and then begins to shake. He’s crying out, and Iwaizumi’s pace is at an all-time high. And then it happens.

Iwaizumi delivers one last thrust and Sugawara is already cumming around him. It’s too much for Suga, who is already spent. He can feel Iwaizumi pulsing inside of him, his seed releasing. Slowly, and carefully Iwaizumi pulls out, and Sugawara inhales sharply. 

“Satisfied?” Iwaizumi asks a smirk reaching his features.

“Very,” Sugawara hums, allowing himself to turn to his side and close his eyes.

-

About an hour has passed and Sugawara is clean and dressed in nightclothes. He wakes up sleepily, his hand comes to his eyes to rub them, and Iwaizumi’s warmth surrounds him. 

Sugawara sits up. “Iwaizumi?”

“Yes?” 

“Not to be mean, but shouldn’t you leave?”

“No offense taken. However, I’m not supposed to leave unless I’m handed money directly,” Iwaizumi informs. 

“Alright, I understand.” Sugawara gets up carefully, shifting a few times on each foot to gain equilibrium. He walks over to the table and counts the amount. “There’s already a bunch more in there than on the normal rate. You can keep it.”

“Wow, uh, I appreciate it.” Iwaizumi stows the envelope in his bag and pulls out a card.

“This is if you want to request me directly; it’s not my number, but it’s more direct. It calls my agent, but these appointment rates are more expensive.” Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

“Thank you for this, and tonight, I believe we will definitely see each other again.” Suga winks. And Iwaizumi gives him a smile, before lifting his bag and heading out the door.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi headed straight back to the agency when he was through with his session. Normally, since it was so late he would head home, but he needed to talk to Oikawa, he needed to clear his mind. 

He was so confused, this had literally never happened with a client before. Iwaizumi was always able to separate sex from emotion, it’s what made him so good at his job. But something was different, his heart did flips tonight, he felt warm. He was able to remain as stoic as possible, or at least he hoped so.

Hajime arrived at the agency fairly quickly, and Oikawa was surprised to see him. Iwaizumi told him that he was going to head home after the session. 

“Iwa-chan what are you doing here?” Oikawa asks setting his pen down. Iwaizumi walks past him and lays down on the sofa in his office throwing a hand over his eyes. 

“Repeat the rules to me,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa blinks a few times before speaking.

“Always remain polite, always make sure the client is satisfied, always take your money directly from the client, never abuse or hurt the client unless requested, and never fall in love with a client,” Oikawa says crossing a leg over his knees.

“I fucked up Tooru,” Iwaizumi said rubbing his hand down his face.

“Did you hurt your client?” Oikawa asked concerned.

“No of course not.” Iwaizumi said turning to face Oikawa.

“Then what?” Oikawa asked, concern evident on his face.

“He was just so beautiful,” Iwaizumi said defeated.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can’t actually fall in love at first sight?” Oikawa said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“I didn’t necessarily say it was at first sight but he was so alluring and charming and just so unique. That when I was with him, I couldn’t stop looking at him or thinking about him,” he admitted.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “well clearly you can’t see him ever again,” Oikawa said turning about in his chair.

“That’s where I fucked up again.”

“What did you do?” Oikawa asked turning back around.

“I gave him my card,” Iwaizumi said, a pleading look in his eyes. But he was met with Oikawa’s fuming ones.

“Well if he calls me, I’ll have to turn him down, clearly, you can’t meet with him again!” Oikawa shouts.

“Please Tooru, don’t do that, I just, it was probably just a dopamine thing, its probably nothing, ill get over it.” Iwaizumi reassures Oikawa, and himself.

“You better,” Oikawa says, returning to his work.

-

A couple of days passed, work pass normally. Iwaizumi saw clients regularly. Oikawa still feared the call, but Iwaizumi kept telling him it probably wouldn’t come. Iwaizumi tried to put Sugawara out of his mind, throwing himself into work, pushing himself and giving it his all. The thought still lingered in the back of his mind, and working and drinking were good distractions. 

Iwaizumi was laying down in Oikawa’s office when the phone rang. 

“This is Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi’s agent, who am I speaking with?” Oikawa said the greeting was normal so Iwaizumi thought nothing of it. 

“Alright, Sugawara-kun, did you want to schedule a session with Iwaizumi-san today or another day,” Oikawa asked, and Hajime dropped his phone on his face. Oikawa didn’t seem to notice the way Hajime sat up quickly.

“He is free this evening, is there any type of play you would like for today?” Oikawa asked, all normal responses because Oikawa had no idea who he was talking to. Iwaizumi was shaking his legs, contemplating on whether or not he should stop him, but all of his feelings for Sugawara lifted to the surface at the sound of his name. 

Sugawara was calling for him, knowing full well that the prices for this type of service is much higher than anything he would pay for a normal visit. Iwaizumi had previously warned him of this, that it wouldn’t be the same. Iwaizumi is well aware that Sugawara gave him more than regular commission the last time, but Iwaizumi was still skeptical. He also had no idea what to expect, maybe he was walking into a trap. Sugawara-san is a trained killer of was hired to lure him in, and kill him when his guard is down. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and tucks his phone into his pocket.

“Alright, special request, anything goes, here’s the address,” Oikawa says holding up a piece of paper above his head. Iwaizumi’s legs give out on him when he tries to stand. Oikawa is used to Iwaizumi snatching the address from his hands and heading out the door with a short wave. When Iwaizumi never comes, Tooru becomes agitated. 

“I know you heard, grab the damn paper already and leave Iwa-chan!” Oikawa nearly shouts, and Iwaizumi punches his legs to get in gear. He snatches the paper from Oikawa but does not wave goodbye to him. His nerves making him forget the routine.

-

When Iwaizumi is outside the door he makes himself take many deep breathes before he is able to gain the courage to knock on the door. It opens slowly and Iwaizumi is met with a pale-skinned Suga, who’s wearing a silk silver robe, and a bright smile.

“Hey, daddy, did you miss me?” Sugawara asks, his hand sliding up the height of the door, his body leaning into the frame. Iwaizumi is unable to hide his amusement and the utter happiness that bubbles through him when he sees Sugawara. All of his doubts and nerves, it replaced with something warm, and obviously something hot. He can feel heat begin to coil in his gut as his eyes trace Sugawara’s collarbone that’s sticking out teasingly from the thin material of his robe.

“So fucking much,” Iwaizumi grunts, throwing his bag onto the floor, and sweeping Sugawara into his arms. He moves him from the door and makes sure it slams shut behind him as he rams himself and Sugawara’s onto the bed. The robe slips off of his body, exposing the naked skin of his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s mouth is immediately there, claiming the spot between his shoulder and his collarbone, making a mark. His mark.

Iwaizumi is pushing Sugawara’s knees apart with his groin, fitting himself between the other’s legs. Iwaizumi trails a hand over Sugawara’s skin, starting from his toes, holding, allowing his fingers to wrap around his ankle giving it a short squeeze. His hand travels up the length of Sugawara’s calf, with a slow tantalizing movement. Iwaizumi hears Sugawara take a sharp inhale, as the raven’s rough finger moves along to the inside of Suga’s thigh. The ashen haired male pulls at the string holding his robe to his body, and underneath it, his skin is bare, and pale, for Iwaizumi’s complete entrapment.

“You didn’t specify what you wanted to do,” Iwaizumi says while trailing kisses all over his neck. 

“Because I knew no matter what you would show me a good time,” Sugawara says breathlessly. Iwaizumi moves his hand to Sugawara’s mouth, to cover it, while he supports his weight with his hand. He trails a hand down Sugawara’s slender body, right into the deep to his core. When Iwaizumi’s fingers probe Sugawara’s hole, Suga is moaning against Iwaizumi’s strong fingers. His tongue dances in between the cracks, and Iwaizumi swirls his fingers around Sugawara’s clit. Sugawara is moaning, his body shaking, legs trembling. Iwaizumi continues moving his fingers around until he slides them down to poke into Sugawara’s hole. Shallowly, he fucks him with his fingers. A hand still over Sugawara’s mouth. Suga’s toes curl, as Iwaizumi’s finger enter him slowly. Iwaizumi feels fluid grace at his fingertips and he pushes them deeper inside. 

“Spread me, daddy,” Sugawara moans moving his hips against Iwaizumi’s fingers. Unable to hold back Iwaizumi surges his fingers forward, causing Sugawara to cry out which is muffled but Iwa’s hand. The ashen haired male’s back arches, as he settles from the sudden intrusion. Sugawara is giving no time to recover before Iwaizumi is already moving his fingers inside of him, causing friction that’s causing more natural fluids to release from inside Suga.    
  
“It’s so hot, and tight, it’s sucking me in, it’s like your body is begging me to fuck it.”

“I don’t know if it is, but I am, please daddy,” Sugawara begs. Iwaizumi has had experiences with clients that were into daddy kinks, but for some reason, the title sounded different on Sugawara’s lips. Comforting, loving, almost warm; but definitely hot. 

Iwaizumi slides his finger out of Sugawara slowly and heaves himself off the bed to walk towards his bag. He effortlessly lifts it off the floor and put it on the edge of the bed. Quickly, he unzips it and pulls over a small thing of black cloth and a string on the back. He pulls out a leg rail, and before Sugawara can ask what any of this is for. Iwaizumi’s bag on the floor and the raven is crawling toward Sugawara.

Iwaizumi braces himself onto Sugawara middle, moving the cloth between his fingers. “This is a blindfold, do you mind?” Iwaizumi asks, there’s a darkness in his voice, and a hunger lingering in his eyes.

Sugawara shakes his head no.

  
“Lift,” Iwaizumi instructs and Sugawara’s head lifts off the pillow, and Iwaizumi is slipping the blindfold over his eyes. “Can you see?” Iwaizumis asks.

“No,” Sugawara says shyly, his face reddening under the mask. He had never been blindfolded before, it was a new experience. Something exciting.

“Would you be okay with me fucking your face?” Iwaizumi asks, and he feels uncertain, unwilling to make Sugawara uncomfortable, he bets that Suga can hear his hesitation. 

“Um, that’s,” Sugawara turns his head to look away, even though he can't do anything anyway. “You want me to blow you, but you would be in control?” He asks.

Curiosity, that’s definitely better than anxiety. “Yes essentially,” Iwaizumi responds, heavy breaths feeling his lungs.

“Yes that’s fine,” he concurs, and Iwaizumi is unable to hold his smile. Iwaizumi gets off the male, to undress, feeling his skin a prisoner to the cold air. He straddles Sugawara again. Iwaizumi helps Sugawara sit up on the bed frame, the raven cradles the back of his head and moves a calloused thumb over his plush bottom lip.

Without releasing his head, Iwaizumi moves his hand to hold his growing cock. He gives himself a few tight pumps until he’s fully erect and ready.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi asks, and he hears Sugawara swallow, and then ashen haired man nods, and Iwaizumi his spreading his lips apart with the tip of his dick. And Sugawara opens for him.

Sugawara’s mouth is warm, and the inside of his cheeks feel so good against the skin of his shaft, he moves slowly, savoring the feel of him dominating Suga’s mouth. However, when Sugawara starts moving his tongue around and hollowing out his cheek, Iwaizumi nearly loses it. Sugawara’s mouth is amazing on Iwaizumi’s cock, he’s shivering slightly from the sensation, losing himself. Iwaizumi moves his hips forward to hit the back of Sugawara’s throat. Sugawara gags around his cock, but doesn’t panic. Iwaizumi pulls away slowly allowing Sugawara to breathe a little better. Sugawara’s breath steadies, and then Iwaizumi is surging forward again brushing against the roof of Suga’s mouth, and dipping into his throat. He holds his position for a moment, a groan escaping his throat when he pulls out slowly.

Then he’s moving quickly, body making fast harsh movements. Saliva builds in Sugawara’s throat, Iwaizumi can feel it swishing around the tip of his dick, making him groan. Iwaizumi is holding the threads of Suga’s hair tightly in his fingers, forcing his head over the length of his cock. The motion increases and Iwaizumi can feel hi climax rising, more and more. The urge to release becomes imminent when Sugawara swallows the saliva that is building up under his tongue. 

“Suga, I’m gonna come-” Iwaizumi groans, forcing Sugawara to take all of him, before spilling his come into his throat. Sugawara chokes slightly, and swallows and Iwaizumi is pulling away slowly.

Sugawara’s breathing comes quickly from both his nose and mouth, Iwaizumi moves to remove his blindfold. Sugawara takes a few moments to blink into existence. “Was that okay?” Iwaizumi asks. When Sugawara goes to respond he clears his throat. 

“Yes, it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before,” Sugawara rubs the tears from his eyes. 

“That’s good, would you like to wait a moment before we start again? Some water?” Iwaizumi asks scooting off the bed, he moves to where his bag lays on the floor and pulls out a water bottle, cracking it open and handing it to Suga. The ashen haired man accepts the water bottle, and Iwaizumi sits on the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi watches as Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

When Suga is done he sets the water bottle on the floor by the bed. “I’m good to continue,” he says, and a smile crosses Iwaizumi’s face. Sugawara looks precious, face red from the face fucking and eyes ignited with anticipation. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says, “Lay down flat on the bed please.” 

Sugawara obliges him, shifting onto his back. Iwaizumi brings the leg rail into view. He moves the leather cuffs at the end, to settles beside Sugawara’s ankle. Then with a gentle touch, he slides the cuff onto his ankles and clasps them around. Then he does the same with the other leg. 

“What is this?” Sugawara asks.

“It’s a leg rail, it’s to make it where you can’t move your legs.”

“How does it work?” Sugawara asks again, immediately regretting it when Iwaizumi smirks.

The male takes each side of the bar with both hands and lifts it into the air. He gives Sugawara a pointed look before he presses down on two buttons and extends the bar. Sugawara’s legs are farther apart in the air, and Iwaizumi takes in the sight. His eyes travel Suga’s entire body, and he’s met with a blushing face when he looks into his eyes. Iwaizumi lowers the bar, so it’s about two inches off the bed, and he gives Sugawara’s a smirk. He turns the bar in his hands, flipping Sugawara’s onto his stomach. Sugawara is giggling. Iwaizumi climbs into the bed, pressing a knee into space in between Sugawara’s thighs, and the other on one side of Suga’s leg. Iwaizumi leans over the male, holding himself up on one elbow. He allows one of his hands to dip underneath Sugawara to move a finger against his entrance. He traces the shape with his fingertip, before pressing it inside. Sugawara’s tenses, and then relaxes as Iwaizumi pushes his finger all the way inside. Sugawara releases a hot breath and Iwaizumi starts to pull his finger out slowly, and pushes back in with another finger accompanying the first. Sugawara whines and moves his hips against Iwa’s fingers desperately. The raven’s breath is hot on his shoulder, and Sugawara relishes in the feeling. Iwaizumi is rutting against Sugawara his dick brushing his legs, the warmth of his skin adding a needed friction on a hungry cock. 

“Daddy, please-” Sugawara begs, his head wrapped around his folded arms. Iwaizumi smiles, as he basks in Sugawara’s needy tone.

“I have to make sure you’re spread for me,” Iwaizumi says hotly against Suga’s skin.

“I am, I am, I promise,” he coos, and Iwaizumi is unable to resist. The raven put his knees on either side of Sugawara’s legs, he aligns his cock with Suga’s vagina and slides inside slowly. 

“Oh fuck-” Iwaizumi says, pushing into Sugawara. Sugawara is tight and wet. There’s an incredible heat surrounding him and that’s when he noticed, he forgot to put a condom on. “Shit Sugawara, I didn’t put on protection,” Iwaizumi curses, slowly beginning to pull out.    
  


Sugawara stops him by pushing his hips against him and whining. Iwaizumi groans, as the tight heat swallows his dick. “It’s fine,” he says, “Don’t need it,” His voice is so choked and Iwaizumi can’t refuse him. The raven grabs onto Sugawara’s hips and begins to slam into him ruthlessly.

“I’ll pull out okay baby? Are you alright with daddy coming all over your back?” Iwaizumi asks, voice rough and low as he thrusts into Suga.

“Yes of course daddy,” Sugawara responds, matching his hip movements with Iwa’s thrusts.

It’s too much. The way Sugawara can’t move his leg, but his toes are curling, turning white. The way that the slap of Iwaizumi’s thrust is hitting against Suga’s behind, and the warmth that’s filling Iwaizumi up, bringing him close to release. It’s too much.

Iwaizumi feels Sugawara tighten around him, and he groans. Sugawara cries out and his walls flux around Iwaizumi’s cock, Suga’s coming, coming around him and it’s hot. Iwaizumi doesn’t let up. He can feel sweat building on his hairline, as he pounds into Suga. The ashen haired male, is soft and pliant for him, waiting for him to finish. His body is languid, and Iwaizumi gives him three good hard thrusts, before his pulling out and coming all over Sugawara’s back. The ashen haired male hums and Iwaizumi drops beside him afterward. 

“See, you always treat me good,” Sugawara mumbles. Iwaizumi gets up off the bed, and goes to his bag, he fetches a pack of baby wipes. 

“This will be cold,” he warns before pressing the wipe to Suga’s back and wiping him up. He could feel Sugawara tense for a moment before setting. 

-

Iwaizumi stayed for a bit, they dressed and chatted. Which wasn’t normal, but Sugawara wasn’t normal. He was different, something continued to draw Iwaizumi toward him, and he would eventually crash. But he couldn’t stop he didn’t want to. 

Iwaizumi scribbles something on the back of a work card. “This is my number, in case you want to see me, not under the pretense of sex.” He says, feeling the tops of his cheeks go red, even though he’s a grown man.

“Am I allowed to text?” Sugawara asks, holding the paper in his hand, a smirk reaching his face.

“Yeah if you want,” Iwaizumi agrees, scratching the back of his head.

“Here,” Sugawara says handing him an envelope, Iwaizumi almost looks guilty but he takes it, and shoves it into his bag. 

“Until next time,” Iwaizumi says, as he presses a soft kiss to the top of Sugawara’s head.

Another first for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let's go back,” Sugawara manages, standing by Iwaizumi whose entire body was blocking the exit. Making his own skin feel hot against the others.
> 
> They get to the bar again, newfound glowing energy bouncing off the both of them. 
> 
> “Can I get a whiskey-neat?” Sugawara orders with a smile and the bartender goes to make his drink. He takes the glass into his hand and chugs it down. “Another please,” he says and the bartender pours him another. Sugawara pulls a few bills out from his wallet and sets them on the table and takes the other drink. When the ashen haired male finally looks over at Iwaizumi, he’s smiling.

[Unknown:]  _ Image attached.  _ Hello Iwaizumi-san! 

[Unknown:] Uh, Sugawara-san? 

[Unknown:] Oh my god Iwaizumi! Did you recognize me from my pussy? 

[Iwaizumi ❤:] I can't lie, it's quite memorable. 

[Sugawara:] You really know how to flatter a person!!

[Iwaizumi ❤:] I try. 

[Sugawara:] while we're on the subject,,, what do you like most about my pussy huh?

[Iwaizumi ❤:] I

Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to talk about? 

[Sugawara:] I'm waiting. 

[Iwaizumi❤:] Okay fine...probably the tightness ...or heat. I don't know. I can't choose. 

[Sugawara:] I'll take it! Alright, Iwaizumi-san I'll leave you to work! Text me later kay? 

[Iwaizumi ❤:] Thank you, will do. 

-

It's hours before Sugawara receives a text or a call or anything. Of course, he would barely even notice if he did because he was at work all day long, but he couldn't help but constantly check his phone.

He kept scrolling up at the picture, he had never taken a picture like that before and neither has he sent anyone anything like that. It's not that he was exactly opposed to the idea, it's just he's never tried it or thought about it. 

However, something about Iwaizumi made him feel sexy and hot. When they were together his blood would boil and he'd feel lust like nothing ever before. And not only that, Iwaizumi was extremely easy to talk to. It was kind and polite, basically the complete opposite of his persona in bed. Sugawara didn't mind the switch, he seriously enjoyed the many different facial expressions and voices that Iwaizumi had. The way his eyes brightened in interesting topics, and the way he grimaced during touchy subjects. Sugawara never thought he would find someone so interesting in a night of desperation. 

Leaving work was like a breath of fresh air. As he stepped out of the office, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He finally received a message from Iwaizumi.

[Iwaizumi ❤:] I have some free time this evening wanna meet for drinks? 

[Sugawara:] Sounds lovely! Where?

[Iwaizumi❤:] There's a place on the corner of 3rd and Wesson, you know it? 

[Sugawara:] Actually, I do!! How about 7?

[Iwaizumi❤:] Sounds good. 

-

Koushi always dresses to impress, he's wearing simple black leggings but his top is sequin and shimmery as he makes his way inside the bar. The shirt has mesh sleeves that hug the taut muscles along his arm. However, nothing beats how Iwaizumi looks, leaning against the bar. 

Iwaizumi is wearing a completely mesh long sleeve top, where his chest and abdomen are exposed to everyone. There's a pair of tight black pants hugging his hips, and a loose silver chain hanging from his neck. Sugawara's breath his lost to him momentarily before he blinks a few times to notice Iwaizumi waving at him. 

Sugawara walks with seduction he doesn't mean to do it but something inside of him awakens at the sight of Iwaizumi. 

When Sugawara reaches the bar Iwaizumi greets him with a side hug, whisper-shouting over the loud music that Sugawara didn't notice until now. 

"You look incredible," he says pulling away and giving Sugawara a smile. Sugawara leans in. 

"I could say the same about you," He says pressing a small kiss to his ear. 

Iwaizumi smiled widely at the comment and scoots over a beer that was waiting beside him. Sugawara takes it with a smile, tipping the bottle back to take a drink. The alcohol is cold, but it burns his throat pleasantly. 

"What was with the picture?" Iwaizumi asks placing his hand on Sugawara’s shoulder and leaning into his ear. 

"I wanted to make sure you missed me, " Sugawara does the same and then shrugs. 

"Well, you could have just asked," Iwaizumi said with a cunning smile. The ashen haired male shrugs and takes another sip of his drink. 

After a couple more beers Sugawara is happily buzzed and red in the face. In Sugawara's perspective, Iwaizumi is being a perfect gentleman, keeping in touch to a minimum and shooing away any perpetrators that try to get handy with those under the influence. 

"Hey Suga, wanna dance?" Iwaizumi cocks his head toward the dance floor, offering a hand. Sugawara takes him joyfully. 

"I'd love to!"

Iwaizumi smiles and drags him slowly onto the dance floor. When they settle into the crowd Iwaizumi pulls Sugawara against his body and holds him tightly there. Iwaizumi is rolling his body against Sugawara provocatively and Sugawara begins to do the same. Their hips are swaying smoothly to the beat of the music. Iwaizumi turns Sugawara in his arms and grinds himself against the other’s ass. Sugawara plays along, dipping his hips down and up against Iwaizumi's groin, riling him up. Sugawara can already feel the growing erection that is probing his behind, but he doesn't stop. No matter how much Iwaizumi's fingers dig into his hips. Because he can feel himself getting wet, with every touch and every movement. 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi is dragging Sugawara away from the dance floor and slipping into one of the back rooms. He closes the curtain behind them and slams Sugawara against the wall. Iwaizumi is working his hand at Sugawara's leggings pulling them off quickly. The male gets down onto his knees, and for a moment Sugawara is confused until Iwaizumi pulls his underwear down to his ankles, and laps his tongue against his vagina. 

"Ah-Iwaizumi-san I didn't pull out any money," He cries, grabbing onto the male’s black locks. 

"Free of charge," Iwaizumi mumbles as he presses his tongue against Sugawara clitoris and then sucks on it roughly. Sugawara is gasping, his breath caught in his throat as his head hits the wall behind him and he moans as Iwaizumi's hands are traveling up his body, searching and exploring. Sugawara is moving his hips against the force of Iwaizumi lips. He’s sweating slightly as he feels the pressure rising in his gut. Sugawara is shaking, barely able to hold his own legs up. He presses into Sugawara's hip and the male moans as Iwaizumi's tongue push into him roughly. 

"You're so beautiful Sugawara, so so beautiful," he manages, forcing his tongue to flick against Sugawara clit.

"Iwaizumi-I," Sugawara struggles, his face is hot, both from the alcohol and his lust. He can feel his climax coming, the more and more Iwaizumi flicks his tongue against him, his body shakes and vibrates violently. 

"Come for me baby," Iwaizumi says, breath faltering as he was about to break himself, Sugawara tenses, and suddenly Iwaizumi's face and mouth his covered in a sweet-tasting slick. He drinks up as much as he can before pulling away, holding Sugawara up by his hips. 

"How was that?" Iwaizumi asks, wiping his chin with the collar of his shirt. 

"Incredible as always," Sugawara says stepping away from the wall. Sugawara bends over to pull his underwear and pants up. “Are you sure that that was okay?” Sugawara asks adjusting his shirt.

“Yeah, I asked you here as a date, I’m not on the job right now.” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. “If we weren’t at such a public place, I would have done more.” Seduction rolls off his voice and Sugawara gulps. 

“Let's go back,” Sugawara manages, standing by Iwaizumi whose entire body was blocking the exit. Making his own skin feel hot against the others.

They get to the bar again, newfound glowing energy bouncing off the both of them. 

“Can I get a whiskey-neat?” Sugawara orders with a smile and the bartender begins to pour his drink. He takes the glass into his hand and chugs it down. “Another please,” he says and the bartender pours him another. Sugawara pulls a few bills out from his wallet and sets them on the table and takes the other drink. When the ashen haired male finally looks over at Iwaizumi, he’s smiling. 

“Are you okay?” He asks with amusement. 

“Never better,” Sugawara lied with a smile. Sugawara is in fact concerned. Iwaizumi is probably one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen, he’s ever met. And that exact same beautiful person just ate him out in the back room of a club. The thought reels in his mind and his cheeks go red, luckily he can blame it on the alcohol. Iwaizumi is talking to him when Sugawara finally tunes in.

“...a living?” Iwaizumi finishes and Sugawara blinks a few times.

“I’m sorry what?” Sugawara asks over the music. 

“What do you do for a living?” Iwaizumi asks again, crossing his arms.

“Oh, I’m a consultant,” Sugawara says nodding.

“For what?” Iwaizumi asks tilting his head to the side, Sugawara finds the movement cute.

“Lots of things, I’m not really in one field,” He says settling into a bar stool. “Iwaizumi may I ask a personal question?” 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi says, sitting down as well.

“Are relationships hard with your line of work?” He asks. Iwaizumi seems to freeze and then relaxes. He thinks for a minute with his finger moving over his chin. 

“Yeah, but I understand the worry and jealousy that a person could feel having someone they care about fucking someone else, couldn’t you?” Iwaizumi says.

Sugawara nods. He’s never really considered that. The jealousy that would be involved. Clearly, Iwaizumi’s job is to sleep with a lot of people and he makes really good money doing it. However, he feels as if his relationship with Iwaizumi has blossomed into something other than just a friendship. There’s an obvious physical attraction between the both of them that's impossible to ignore. He smiles, and a hand slides into his hair to twirl it into his fingers. 

“Can a make a proposition?” Sugawara asks.

“Uh, yeah sure.” 

“Would you agree to hang out? We don’t have to date but maybe see each other regularly? With and without sex…” Sugawara says now pulling on the end of his hair.

Iwaizumi smiles and presses his beer against his lips. “I don’t think I would mind that, as long as you’re okay with my work…” Iwaizumi says.

“Only time will tell.”

-

“Just promise not to make fun of me?” Iwaizumi asks while unlocking the door to his apartment. 

“What would you have that I could make fun of?”

“I’m just a really big nerd, just not on the outside,” Iwaizumi says as he pushes the door open almost falling in. Okay maybe the both of them have had too much to drink, and of course, Sugawara drove them to Iwaizumi’s place anyway. Is Sugawara proud of it? Absolutely not. Did they make it safely? Yes. 

Iwaizumi felt around for the light and flicked it on. He is fingering the heel of his shoes to fling them off and Sugawara toes off his quietly. Iwaizumi’s feet shuffle into the house and Sugawara quietly follows behind him, giggles threaten to fall from his mouth but he holds them back when he sees the thousands of anime posters and cinema propaganda plastered all over his home. 

“I know you’re trying not to laugh,” Iwaizumi says walking over to his kitchen.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sugawara responds smiling to hold in his laughter when Iwaizumi looks at him. 

“I’ve collected these in middle and high school and I couldn’t bear to part with them,” Iwaizumi says, starting a pot of coffee. Sugawara nods in understanding.

“Some of these look pretty new,” Sugawara says taking a few steps into the kitchen. Iwaizumi shoots him a glare and a teasing smile falls onto Sugawara’s lips. Iwaizumi’s face is neutral and he tries so hard to keep it that way until he breaks into a smile, and looks away. Sugawara blushes, the other’s expression of joy being too much for him. 

“Coffee and aspirin? Trying to get ahead of the hangover?” Sugawara asks, changing the subject.

“Always,” Iwaizumi says shrugging. Sugawara smiles at that and then claps his hands together. 

“Well while we wait for coffee, let's do a tour!” He says excitedly. Iwaizumi looks at him for a minute, probably wondering if he is serious and then walks around the island. 

“Well there's a spare room down the hall, I’m currently using it for storage. And then there’s a bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. As you noticed the kitchen and main room are connected.”

“Convenient,” Sugawara says nodding. 

The smell of coffee interrupts Iwaizumi’s train of thought and he runs into the kitchen. From where Sugawara is standing he can see Iwaizumi grabbing mugs. “Cream and two sugars please,” Sugawara shouts from the hallway. He makes his way into the kitchen, sliding into a stool before Iwaizumi slides him his mug. Sugawara takes the cup in his hands and presses it to his lips. Iwaizumi is maintaining eye contact with him as they drink. 

“So this is your clubbing wardrobe?” Sugawara asks after setting down his cup and motioning to Iwaizumi. 

“Yep,” Iwaizumi says. “Problem?” He asks.

“Nope not at all, actually it’s got me thinking that I should return the favor from earlier,” Sugawara says setting down his coffee mug.

“I told you, you don’t need to pay me.” Iwaizumi says rolling his eyes.

“That’s not exactly what I was thinking,” Sugawara laughs and stands up. Walking around the counter to place Iwaizumi’s coffee mug down and grab his hand to pull him into the living room. Sugawara leads him to the couch and pushes him down onto his shoulders.

“Do you ever have sex in your own house?” Sugawara asks sliding his hands down Iwaizumi’s body and lowering to his knees.

“Hardly,” Iwaizumi says barely registering the question as he watches Sugawara.

“Hmmm, why’s that?” Sugawara asks, sliding his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s thighs, kneeling in front of him.

“Clients prefer their homes.” He says quickly watching as Sugawara’s fingers go for the buttons on his pants.

“Makes sense,” Sugawara concurs, pulling down Iwaizumi’s zipper and pulling the material over his hips. “Ready?” Sugawara asks.

“Most definitely,” Iwaizumi says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to find Iwaizumi on his knees underneath Sugawara’s desk, with Sugawara’s pants at his ankles’, and his tongue lapping deliciously against Sugawara’s cunt was not surprising. Sugawara had a hand blocking his mouth to muffle his moans. His head was thrown over the back of his chair as Iwaizumi moved his tongue against the soft entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated that I haven't uploaded anything from the month of March, considering I have so many works coming for the month of April. So here is the 4th chapter of Discreet Encounter for the all thirsties who were waiting patiently.

Iwaizumi woke up disoriented the next morning. He rubbed his eyes several times before actually opening his eyes. The light from the window beside his bed shined into his eyes and he pulled a hand in front of them to block out the penetrating light. He groaned and turned back into the comfort of his bed throwing the blanket over his head and curling up. 

There was a sound of metal hitting the ground and Iwaizumi immediately shot up in bed. He grabbed the heaviest item next to him which was his desk lamp and tiptoed out of the room quietly. He walked into the main room to see that it was empty, then he tilted his head to face his kitchen. He saw Sugawara standing in his kitchen with a spatula in hand and a large white tee shirt covering his body. However, the collar of the shirt was very wide and it wasn’t covering much of anything as Sugawara’s upper shoulder blade was visible. 

Iwaizumi sets down the lamp onto his couch cushion, he slides into one of his stools at the counter and crosses his arms.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks. Sugawara jumps and drops the spatula in his hand. It makes the same noise that Iwaizumi heard before and he smiles.

“I-for your information, I am cooking,” Sugawara says, picking up the spatula. Iwaizumi is met with a face of ass, and he is unable to look away until his eyes meet a smirking Sugawara. Iwaizumi blushes and looks away.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Sugawara says.

“Not really.”

“Rude,” Sugawara exclaims, mixing eggs in the pan in front of him. “I’m creating a whole meal for us.”

“I’m joking,” Iwaizumi says with a smile on his face. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?” Iwaizumi asks after a beat, unable to push down his curiosity.

“Not sure, they were ripped off of me and thrown around random parts of the house, someone was very eager,” Sugawara says, swaying his hips gently. Iwaizumi finds himself following the motion.

“Yeah that guy’s rude,” He says absentmindedly. Sugawara slides him a plate of food, loaded with bacon, eggs, and waffles. Iwaizumi blinks a few times before mumbling a word of thanks. 

Iwaizumi eats quietly as Sugawara sits across from him. The two of them share looks back and forth while they eat, occasionally getting into full-on staring contests that end in bouts of laughter. 

“I work today,” Sugawara says before taking in a mouthful of eggs. Iwaizumi nods, scooping up his own eggs onto a fork. 

“I don’t,” Iwaizumi says after a beat giving Sugawara a look.

“Wanna tag along?” Sugawara offers, giving Iwaizumi a small smirk.

“Am I allowed?” he asks, eyes wide with surprise.

“If you promise to be quiet and not touch anything,” Sugawara coos.

“I’m not a child.”

“Of course,” Sugawara says. Iwaizumi glares at him.

-

Sugawara drives himself and Iwaizumi to his apartment to change into a suit, he tells Iwaizumi to wear something semi-formal so he doesn't stick out and Iwaizumi does not disappoint. He wanted to impress Sugawara with his wardrobe, wearing an Armani suit that fit around his muscles tightly, but not uncomfortably. 

When Sugawara walks into the office he’s immediately accompanied by a short woman who is reading things off a clipboard to him. The women are speaking so fast through the lobby, in the elevator until they are at the end of a hallway. Iwaizumi is trying to keep up but it’s nearly impossible with her speed. 

“And who is he?” She says, and it's the only coherent thing that Iwaizumi was able to catch.

“He’s with me, don’t worry. Can you give us some coffee?” Sugawara asks, taking the clipboard from the women and sighing a piece of paper.

“Of course Suga-san.” The women say bowing and then walk away. 

Sugawara opens the door in front of them and waves Iwaizumi inside. Iwaizumi adjusts his suit before stepping inside and Sugawara closes the door behind them. 

“Hi,” Iwaizumi says.

“Hi,” Sugawara says with a smile.

“You’re a bigshot huh?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Not really, they just try to treat us well so we don’t quit. I have a few cases today. One starts at ten.” Sugawara says walking to his desk. Iwaizumi follows and sits down on one of the couches near the desk.

“What kind of cases?” Iwaizumi asks, again.

“All kinds, cps, law cases, psych cases. I’m an all-around consultant type and I handle many delicacies.”

Iwaizumi processes the information and gives Sugawara a nod. The woman returns to the office giving three knocks.

“Come in,” Sugawara says and the raven brings in two coffee’s and sets them down on Suga’s desk.

“Meeting at ten, a phone call at 11:30,” she says, and Sugawara nods and gives her a wink. The woman bows before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

“That’s Shimizu Kiyoko, she’s the only one in the office that knows I’m trans, and she’s a great fucking assistant,” Sugawara says grabbing his coffee cup from the holder. “Help yourself,” Sugawara points to the second coffee cup. “I guarantee it tastes exactly how you like it.”

“How is that?” Iwaizumi asks getting up to grab the coffee.

“She’s a master at reading people, could probably tell your dick size from a single look too,” Sugawara winks, taking a sip from his coffee.

Iwaizumi looks out the office door with curiosity before he sits back down sipping his coffee. When the liquid hits his tastebuds the raven widens his eyes in surprise and his head turns to Sugawara. The ashen haired male just smiles and nods. 

“I’m giving her a raise,” he says. Taking another sip and settling back into his chair.

-

Sugawara’s ten o’clock appointment ends fairly quicker than Iwaizumi anticipated. It was interesting to watch Sugawara work, he was calm and formal. Almost uncomfortably polite, nothing like the loose dirty-minded person he’s come to know. 

It turned him on, to say the least. It was hot watching Sugawara take charge of a room, to see him command the conversation and to somehow manipulate the people he was talking to. Iwaizumi found it too hot to cope. 

So to find Iwaizumi on his knees underneath Sugawara’s desk, with Sugawara’s pants at his ankles’, and his tongue lapping deliciously against Sugawara’s cunt was not surprising. Sugawara had a hand blocking his mouth to muffle his moans. His head was thrown over the back of his chair as Iwaizumi moved his tongue against the soft entrance. Iwaizumi snaked his hands around the plump thigh meat of Sugawara’s body. Iwaizumi is moving his head in a slight rowing motion giving his tongue more leverage to push past Sugawara’s labia and into his hole. The tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue swirls around the entrance of Sugawara, tasting him. The liquid dripped down onto the corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth, his saliva mixed into the fluid, now moving down his chin. He paid no mind to it, he was too focused on his task. Focused on pressing his tongue into Sugawara’s walls, the texture brought immediate pleasure that was evident through Sugawara’s muffled moans. 

“Iwaizumi, I have a call in a few minutes,” Sugawara pleads, his finger tangling in Iwaizumi’s hair. 

“I know, hopefully, I’m done before then.” 

Sugawara groans, the raven being almost as stubborn as he was. Every now and then Sugawara would look up, look through the blinds of his windows to make sure that no one suspected anything, but his thoughts were interrupted by the office phone ringing in his ears. It was an office line, most likely Shimizu calling to inform Sugawara about his 11:30 call. He cursed her amazing skills. Sugawara reached from the button, pressing it before putting her on speakerphone. 

“Sugawara,” he said as blandly as possible when in reality his hips were shaking gently against Iwaizumi’s mouth, moving against his face and even brushing up against his nose. Every sensation was almost overwhelming. 

“It’s Shimizu, just calling to remind you about the call, it’s in about 15 minutes.” Shimizu reports and Sugawara manages a smile at his ability to predict her. 

“Thank you.” He says just before hanging up the phone. Iwaizumi’s hand is snaking around Sugawara’s thigh to grab at it. Getting his fill, and clearly enjoying the sensation of Sugawara’s thickness in his hand.

A moan erupts from Iwaizumi’s mouth as he flicks his tongue against Sugawara’s clitoris. Sugawara is now laying on the table with his head down, breathing deeply and heavily as he approaches climax. Iwaizumi’s tongue suckles and prods on the sensitive pleasure center. Sugawara comes, it’s unruly and untamed and completely all over his chair and definitely inside of Iwaizumi's mouth. The raven doesn’t remove his mouth from Sugawara’s cunt until he’s completely ridden his orgasm. Once that is complete, he pushes out Sugawara’s chair lightly and stretches in front of him, before placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. With a smug smile gracing his features. 

During the entirety of Sugawara’s call, Iwaizumi and him are sharing glances. Shared looks of heated attraction. They want each other, the tension between them is so thick you could cut it and right now Iwaizumi is ready to deal with it. However, he respects Sugawara and he respects his workplace. Iwaizumi cannot in his right mind justify trying to take away Sugawara from his work. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t think about it. Actually, the thought is very clear in his mind. A vivid image of heat, filled with moments of ecstasy that Iwaizumi can admit that he’s never felt with anyone else. Not while working, and not with personal relationships. Not even with Oikawa. Iwaizumi shook the memory from his head, before lifting himself off the chair and began pacing slowly around Sugawara’s room. It was quite obvious that Suga was following him with his eyes, but Iwaizumi did well not to acknowledge it. However, he would flex his arm in specific directions that were clearly deliberate, and he would meddle with the spines of books, aged and clearly cared for on Sugawara’s bookshelves. He would slide one-off with precision, only take a moment to look through it before he was already moving around the room again. Iwaizumi walked to a lamp in the corner of the room, it was almost as tall as he was. He slid his fingers slowly up the pole, he moved them up and down with gentle fingertips, sliding across the metal rod. Sugawara’s words were fluid and unwavering, however, when Iwaizumi glanced in his direction he could see the unsteady rise and fall of his chest, and how his eyes were trained on Iwaizumi. Hajime was smug about it.

Iwaizumi notices out of the corner of his eyes the way Sugawara reluctantly looks away, grabbing a notepad and picking up the phone to take it off the speaker. Yes, Iwaizumi could hear the call the entire time, but not once did he hear a single word that was being discussed. He couldn’t have, considering that he was too focused on the way Sugawara’s lips moved when he talked and the beautiful beauty mark that sat under his eye. Sugawara opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a pair of glasses, then he began writing and Iwaizumi lost his attention. So he returned to his seat. Still, in awe of the person in front of him, Sugawara with glasses was not something Iwaizumi had ever given a thought, and he had to say it wasn’t a bad sight. It insinuated his already sensual eyes, and framed the area around his eyes in a very flattering way, bringing attention to the bright piercing color reflected through them. Sugawara’s eyes were fastly moving along the page, as his hands as a small scribble of words was being jotted down. Sugawara would nod and make noises of affirmation, Iwaizumi got lost in it and barely noticed when Sugawara hung up the phone. 

“You’re probably bored now right?” Sugawara asks into the silence, looking at the clock on his desk and smiling. “How would you like to go for lunch?” He asks with his signature smile. 

“Lunch? You haven’t been working that long.”

“Iwaizumi, I’m pretty sure we’ve been here for 4 to 5 hours,” he says turning the clock on the desk to face him. Iwaizumi’s jaw drops when he reads it, suddenly confused about how much time could have possibly passed. It was almost 3 PM, and Iwaizumi hadn’t even checked in with Oikawa. Even on his days off Oikawa required at least one check-in to make sure he’s not dead. Suddenly, Iwaizumi is aware of the phone in his pocket. The phone he completely forgot he owned until mere seconds ago. He doesn’t dare try to reach into his pocket to retrieve it, scared of the amount of missed calls and tests Oikawa has potentially sent him. 

Sugawara presses a few buttons on his office phone and almost immediately Shimizu is on the other line greeting Sugawara in her normal voice. “Shimizu, have you gone on break yet?” Sugawara asks with a smile on his face. And for some reason, Iwaizumi feels like it’s haunted. 

“No, Sugawara-san I have not.”

“Come to lunch with Iwaizumi-kun and I, my treat, and you know I won’t take no for an answer,” Sugawara says sweetly, and Iwaizumi looks at him in shock.

“Alright Sugawara-san, where are we going?”

“Let’s go to Quintessence .”

“Sugawara-san you’re supposed to make a reservation at least a day in advance,” Shimizu warns.

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Sugawara grins. There’s brief silence for a moment before Shimizu’s PC can be heard shutting off.

“Whenever you’re ready Sugawara-san,” Shimizu says, out the window you can see her gathering her things from her desk. Sugawara hangs up the phone before shutting down his own computer.

“How did you actually get a reservation at Quintessence?” Iwaizumi can’t help but ask with utter disbelief. 

“I have my ways Iwaizumi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter felt different to me, tell me if you loved or hated it in the comments, please!! And don't forget to kudos owo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile plays at the corner of Sugawara’s lips as they are seated, Iwaizumi briefly pulls out Sugawara’s chair like a gentleman. Iwaizumi seems like the type of person who is mad if they aren’t able to be as helpful as possible. Sugawara thanks him sweetly, brushing his hand along the length of his forearm. Koushi can see Shimizu giving them a look, but he ignored it. Iwaizumi clears his throat before sitting down, Shimizu is already comfortably tucked into her chair, with her napkin in her lap. And so the afternoon begins, not the way Sugawara envisioned it, but acceptable nonetheless.   
> “So, Iwaizumi-san, what is it that you do for a living?” Shimizu asks through his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow: Pikachu surprised face
> 
> Two chapters in a week? Did I complete this chapter today? Wow. Please enjoy. :)

Sugawara drove to the restaurant, the seating arrangement was a little weird because he made Shimizu sit in the back but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Actually, Shimizu read from a small thin book almost the entire time. He believed that you got stomach aches, or headache from reading while in a moving car but he guesses it depends on the person. It usually does. Like some people are attracted to the scent of gasoline and others are not. Some like licorice and others do not. Either way, Sugawara doesn’t really know the real reasoning behind reading in the car anyway. There’s so much you could do while in the car. Listening to the radio, singing whatever song is playing, have a very deep and spiritual conversation with someone or an argument. Even sex, but that one might be difficult in a moving vehicle. However, Sugawara has seen it in movies. Has he ever tried it himself? He probably would never admit it, if he has. Sex in a car or a moving car. Both themes seem slightly belittling to him. Something that he probably wouldn’t do with someone he truly cared about. However, with Iwaizumi he has already been doing it in the backroom or a club, and his own office space. What would the backseat of a car be at this point? Or the front seat, either seems doable. Iwaizumi seems doable. Genuinely, the thought didn’t mean to come up, but it was hard to hold it back when Iwaizumi gently placed his hand on Sugawara’s thigh. The touch gentle, almost soothing. Until, he started moving it up and down the length of it, his body easily heating from the familiar contact. Honestly, why is it for this guy to make him so hot?

Sugawara tries to ignore the shiver that rolls down his spine, and Iwaizumi retracts his hand when he notices Sugawara pull into the valet parking. Shimizu is also suddenly alert, no longer paying only attention to her book, but now to the beautiful building that they pulled in front of. A young man opened the passenger side door, and back door for both Iwaizumi and Shimizu, Sugawara insisted on getting out by himself. He handed his keys to the valet person at the pedestal. They talked briefly, Shimizu and Iwaizumi standing off to the side awkwardly before Sugawara ushered them inside.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” The woman asks once they reach the counter. 

“Yes, reservation for Sugawara,” Koushi says with a gentle smile, it only takes a few seconds for the women to find his name before taking him and his party to the table. 

On the way, Sugawara explains that his client that he was on the phone with earlier, wasn’t able to pay him the advance on the type of case he wanted him to assist on. Of course, Sugawara can’t refuse payment. The client was reminded of a reservation that he and his wife had for today as Quintessence, after carefully discussing it with his wife, they decided to give the reservation to Sugawara as payment. Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh thinking that Sugawara has the potential to be in the mob. Sugawara seemed to ponder that thought before falling into laughter and sliding his hand into Iwaizumi’s elbow as they were escorted to the table. Iwaizumi didn’t pay any mind to the gesture, he seemingly enjoyed having Sugawara so close. Sugawara felt his own sense of possession like if they were seen together it meant that they belonged to each other, and something about that fact was exciting. The fact that there was a potential that he and Iwaizumi could be partners. Could go on fancy dates like this, without Shimizu, just the two of them. It’s quite a nice thought. However, Sugawara still has to internally deal with the fact of the Iwaizumi job. He’s not usually the jealous type, not really worried about unfaithfulness and there isn’t any way that Sugawara couldn’t ask Iwaizumi on a good conscience to quit his job. From what Sugawara is able to gather and able to understand is that Iwaizumi doesn’t necessarily enjoy his job, but he doesn’t hate it. It’s more for money than anything else. With that being said, Sugawara and Iwaizumi have never truly had a conversation about what Iwaizumi’s job means to him, this was all based on assumption, but Sugawara is quite confident in his ability to read people, and Iwaizumi was not a hard nut to crack. Literally and figuratively.

A smile plays at the corner of Sugawara’s lips as they are seated, Iwaizumi briefly pulls out Sugawara’s chair like a gentleman. Iwaizumi seems like the type of person who is mad if they aren’t able to be as helpful as possible. Sugawara thanks him sweetly, brushing his hand along the length of his forearm. Koushi can see Shimizu giving them a look, but he ignored it. Iwaizumi clears his throat before sitting down, Shimizu is already comfortably tucked into her chair, with her napkin in her lap. And so the afternoon begins, not the way Sugawara envisioned it, but acceptable nonetheless. 

“So, Iwaizumi-san, what is it that you do for a living?” Shimizu asks through his glasses. 

“I’m in the entertainment industry,” Iwaizumi says plainly, a seemingly rehearsed line. “I do private acts for willing and paying customers.”

That was something that neither Sugawara or Shimizu was expecting Iwaizumi to say, it was quite honest and obvious while being vague at the same time. 

“I provide companionship,” he says simply with a gentle shrug of his shoulder, before lifting the glass of water beside him to his lips. Sugawara only smiles at his honesty, and something in Shimizu seems to be thinking and analyzing. Not long after that conversation, a waiter comes over with a menu and a wine menu as well. 

“You guys are welcome to drink, but I have to drive.” Sugawara offers with a small smile.

“Well, if you aren’t drinking neither am I.” Iwaizumi says quite quickly, his mind determined. 

“I’m fine as well, thank you Sugawara-san,” Shimizu says looking up, then looking at the menu. There aren’t too many items on the menu, it's easy for each person to decide what they want fairly quickly. All of them being extremely hungry in the first place. 

“How did you and Sugawara-san meet?” Shimizu asked only moments after the waiter walked away. Sugawara decided to answer the question instead.

“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it? I wanted a companion,” Sugawara says, winking in the direction of his assistant. It was easy to tell the way that Shimizu blushed but she quickly hid it away from Iwaizumi and Sugawara. He just giggled lightly and played with strands of his hair gently between his fingers. Sugawara looks over at Iwaizumi and notices the way that Iwaizumi is watching the movement. Watching how Sugawara’s silver hair moves and separates between the soft fingertips of Sugawara’s hands. The movement isn’t sensual in any way, but somehow the intensity that Iwaizumi is looking at him with makes him blush slightly, shyly looking away and down at the table. It’s a pretty nice table, he notes. The blush on Sugawara’s face only intensively under Iwaizumi’s gaze, he can feel his pulse in his wrist as he succumbs to Iwaizumi’s dominant natures, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and the other just chuckling gently before reaching his arm around to file his fingers through Sugawara’s hair.

“If you would like me to be more specific, I’m a male escort. I take my job very seriously, and I’ve recently started asking for Sugawara’s company off the books. I do care about him, and I’m not toying with him.” Iwaizumi explains with ease, his fingers still carding through Sugawara’s locks, even as Sugawara stiffens beside him. His words were a sort of challenge to Shimizu. Sugawara said that she could read people really well, and Iwaizumi wanted to know just  _ how  _ well. 

Shimizu’s previous blush disappeared and she cleared her throat as she pushed up her glasses. “I can see that, you must understand, Sugawara-san maybe my boss, but I do care about him greatly,” Shimizu explains, gently placing her hands down on the table in front of her. Iwaizumi offered her a soft smile, and just as Sugawara was beginning to relax again Iwaizumi responded.

“I can see, I respect your concern. I don’t plan on hurting Sugawara...unless he asks me too.” The drawl of Iwaizumi’s voice didn’t impact Shimizu, like the first wave, she was settling into the new information comfortably. However, Sugawara had bright red cheeks, which he hid behind the broadness of Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Sugawara tried clearing his throat before looking up, trying to ignore the heat in his stomach. 

When Sugawara shifted Iwaizumi moved his arm from his hair to his thigh, and Sugawara was sure he wasn’t going to survive the night.

In fact, he was both wrong, and right. Iwaizumi touched him sensually at each and every turn, under the table to either respect his privacy or Shimizu’s he didn’t know. He couldn’t tell, but his thoughts started to become clouded with heat, and deep sweaty images of he and Hajime in the throes of passion. Things were calmer when they were eating, chewing slowly and quietly. Shimizu liked to share pictures of her cats when she ate, she had some many pictures, it was like she did photoshoots every day she went home. Sugawara wasn’t exactly mad at the fact, he would probably be the same if he had an animal. They considered getting a pet, but his thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head when Iwaizumi’s finger graced the back of Sugawara’s neck. His fingertips sliding gracefully over his nape. Sugawara resisted the shiver that rolled through him, but he did shift, moving one leg over the other. Trying to ignore the aching he could feel between his legs. 

Sugawara was overheating, and he knew it was because of Iwaizumi. The bad part about it was, he didn’t want him to stop. Sugawara loved the way Iwaizumi made him feel, the way he made him shiver and smile. Although the pressure on his spine was turning him on, Iwaizumi pressing on his back like a piano, it also comforted him. With Iwaizumi he not only felt  _ hot _ he felt  _ safe.  _ That thought will never cease to shock him, the way he could feel so absolutely comfortable with someone he’s only known in such a short time. He didn’t have enough to think about when he felt Iwaizumi’s fingers pull upwards on Sugawara’s button-down that was tucked into his slacks. Sugawara leaned forward, making the motion seem natural but really he ducked his head to exhale a shaky breath as Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed his lower back. His head was filled with so much heat, he couldn’t take it. If he was going to survive he needed to get away, he needed a break.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Sugawara attempted to announce cooly. Iwaizumi withdrew his hand from Sugawara’s back and smiled up at him gently. However, when Sugawara looked at him, there was the usual darkness, the lust-filled gaze that filled Sugawara’s entire body with heat. He pushed himself away from the table, clumsily. He really was weak for this man.

He very much stumbled to the males’ bathroom, and he closed himself with a stall. He pulls down his pants because he really did need to pee. He wiped up after he went, but he rested against the seat. It was cold, but it warmed up the longer he sat there. He pulled deep breathes in and out of his nostrils to try and calm the thrumming all around him. His skin felt like fire, hot to touch. 

He was just starting to feel a little bit better when someone entered the bathroom and a familiar voice called out.

“Suga?” Iwaizumi called, and truly Sugawara’s heart beat hard in his chest. He was already back to where he was when Iwaizumi was touching him at the table. The undeniable heat and burn for him. Only seconds went by before Sugawara unlocked the stall, pants at his hips but not buttoned up, his gaze was heavy as he looked up at Iwaizumi with fluttering lashes. Iwaizumi took a few steps backward and locked the bathroom door, and Sugawara felt that same pulsing in his wrist. Heat taking over his entire body. 

Iwaizumi closed the distance easily, only a few strides until he was touching Sugawara, hands roaming everywhere. Places he’s already touched, already explored but it all felt brand new with the heat that surrounded him. 

Iwaizumi’s breath was hot, and he tasted faintly of soy sauce as he mixed his tongue against Sugawara’s. Iwaizumi was shoving off the suit jacket, and then he pushed at Sugawara’s with force. Undressing while intensely making out was hot, but it was also awkward, you don’t want to pull away, but the arms kept getting stuck into the sleeves, and Iwaizumi grunted into Sugawara’s mouth as he forced the suit jacked to the floor with force.

He scooped Sugawara up into his arms and slammed him roughly against the restaurant wall. Sugawara barely noticed the impact, his body just wanting to feel Iwaizumi all around him, his warmth and scent engulf him in a haze of heat. Iwaizumi was eager, a hand slipping into Sugawara’s pants, and finding that familiar wet heat, probing his fingers against it strategically. Sugawara is already wet, it’s embarrassing how quickly he became that way. But all of Sugawara’s insecurities rushed out of him when he felt Iwaizumi’s hard erection push against him, and he could only blush at how they were both completely riled up.

“Apparently, I can’t keep my hands off of you at a restaurant. You’re too delicious, Sugawara Koushi,” Iwaizumi coos. His finger coats in Sugawara’s juices, he teases the entrance just a little bit more before pushing the tips of his index and middle finger inside of him. Only to the first knuckle. Iwaizumi knows this isn’t his asshole or an asshole, but the vagina needs proper care and stretches time as well.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi curses. “I can feel how tight you are just around my fingers.” 

Sugawara moans into his mouth, he can’t help but shift his hips, moving Iwaizumi’s fingers just a little deeper inside of him. Iwaizumi smirks and pushes in further, Sugawara releases a shuddering breath once his fingertips brush his service, and then Iwaizumi his moving. Twisting, scissoring, and curling his finger against Sugawara’s wet throbbing walls.

“Iwa-Iwa-” 

“Hajime.” Iwaizumi corrects. It’s a rule that clients aren’t supposed to use their given names, but Sugawara wasn’t  _ just _ a client, no Sugawara was different. Something in Iwaizumi’s heart made him burn for him. His face flushed when his name dropped from Sugawara’s lips.

“ _ Hajime-”  _ It sounded like an angel itself whispered and created his own name at that moment. Iwaizumi couldn't hold himself back anymore. Briefly, very briefly he settled Sugawara down onto his feet, just to pull his buttons off of him before he hoisted him back up and pressed him into the wall. He fumbled with his own pants, shoving them down so they gathered as his knees.

Iwaizumi pressed his hard length against Sugawara’s wetness, and he groaned. It didn’t matter if he knew how good Koushi felt because his entire body craved the feeling. The heat surrounding him, and swallowing him whole and accepting him. 

He stopped thinking about it, Sugawara already crying for him. Iwaizumi pushed inside, and he braced himself on the wall. Sugawara rolled his head so that he rested against the wall. Neither of them moved, they just breathed, Iwaizumi’s length pulsing and more fluids secreting around his length. Sugawara sighed and his entire body relaxed against the wall and Hajime’s weight.

“You can move now,” Sugawara instructed and Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate. He pulled out of him slowly and then slammed back into him relentlessly. His hips thrusted into him roughly his body seemingly convulsing with erratic movements. Iwaizumi moved his head onto Sugawara’s shoulder as he breathed hot breaths into his collarbone. He bit down, causing the place where his teeth lie to turn white from the pressure. When he pulled away from the spot he left was red, and there were faint teeth marks there.

Iwaizumi never stopped moving, even when he fisted his hand into locks of Sugawara’s hair to tilt his head so he could press heated kisses to his neck. Sugawara felt his release approaching, the merciless attack on his cervix, the friction of his throbbing walls, he could come, he could spill at any minute and that’s when he realized.

“Iwaizumi-” He choked. “ _ Hajime _ , no condom.” He mumbled and Iwaizumi realized the same and cursed softly. They were both so close, and Iwaizumi wasn’t in the position to be able to come all over him. Iwaizumi shifted all of Sugawara’s weight onto his body, and then placed him on the sink. It was cold on his behind and he hissed but Iwaizumi didn’t give him a chance to think about it any longer. Hajime wrapped thick fingers against Sugawara’s neck, squeezing so lightly, his airways clear but the pressure was amazing. Sugawara felt himself come then, rushing through his entire body. The feeling that built up in his stomach over all that time just spilled out of him like a gushing waterfall, his body jumped, and jolted against Iwaizumi and the male held him in place as Sugawara exploded around him. The tug and flow of Sugawara’s inner walls, drawing Iwaizumi closer and closer to his own orgasm. Iwaizumi feels himself about to cum, he pulls out of Sugawara quickly, giving himself a quick few strokes with his hand to send him over the edge. Iwaizumi comes into the sink, Sugawara still in daze reaches over to turn on the water, watching the evidence of Iwaizumi’s explosion wash down the brain. A smile touches the corners of Sugawara’s lip, and Iwaizumi joins him.

“Well, there’s a first for everything.” Iwaizumi says as he begins pulling his pants back over his hips.

“What do you mean?” Sugawara asks the haze in his eyes, clearing slowly.

“I’m never really had sex in a public area, much less a bathroom.”

Sugawara chuckled, “The bar?” Sugawara reminds him.

“Yes, I guess that counts, but I made you come with my mouth, this situation was clearly different.” 

“You could make me come, just by looking at me,” Sugawara admits absent-mindedly.

“I might have to test that out.” Iwaizumi says when he returns to Sugawara with his pants in hand. A blush falls over Sugawara’s cheeks, and Iwaizumi smirks. Pressing a gentle kiss against his temple.

“We should head out, Shimizu-san might be worried.” Iwaizumi suggested softly. Sugawara paled suddenly.

“I completely forgot about her!” Sugawara exclaims as he steps down from the sink, pulling his clothes up over his hips and tucking his shirt back in. Iwaizumi moves his hands around Sugawara’s hips, sliding them around to connect on the other side.

“Go to know I can make you forget the world around you.” There was a hint of amusement in his tone as he pressed a soft kiss to Sugawara’s collarbone. Koushi bent to wash his hand, he tried to clear his thoughts so the color in his face would fade. He was just a faint pink by the time they left. 

When Iwaizumi and Sugawara returned to the table, Shimizu had her notepad out, and Sugawara’s features hardened suddenly. 

“What is it?” Sugawara asked, interrupting any excuse Iwaizumi offered her about them taking so long. Instead of Sugawara sitting beside Iwaizumi he slid into the seat beside Shimizu looking at her seriously. Iwaizumi slid into his seat, and went quiet but watched as Sugawara and Shimizu interacted.

“We have a buyer,” Shimizu stated simply, pushing up her glasses.

“What? It’s too soon? I haven’t been able to secure all of my clients,” Sugawara said hurriedly.

“The buyer is also anonymous,” Shimizu says, giving Sugawara a look.

“You don’t think?” Sugawara asks, cutting himself off.

“I don’t have all the information Sugawara-san. May we leave?” Shimizu suggests, and Sugawara nods his head, getting up and gathering his things.

“Should we go, Iwaizumi?” Sugawara says sweetly, offering his hand to him. Iwaizumi takes it with a curious look. 

  
  
  


Sugawara doesn’t really say anything to Iwaizumi until he drops Shimizu off at the office.

“I’m sorry about this.” He starts, turning through back roads. “Something came up at work, but I really enjoyed tonight, it’s possible it might be extremely difficult for us to see each other or communicate with each other the next few days,” Sugawara explains, he sacrifices a hand on the wheel to press it into Iwaizumi’s thigh. “It doesn’t change things between us, I still want to see you.”

“Is everything okay?” Iwaizumi asks.

“There’s a potential that my company is in trouble, and I need to take a bunch of safety measures to protect my clients,” Sugawara says, returning his hand back to the steering wheel.

Sugawara slowed to a stop, and when Iwaizumi looked out the window they were sitting outside Discreet Encounter headquarters, and Iwaizumi frowned slightly.

“I will text you whenever I can,” Sugawara said gently, and Iwaizumi smiled. 

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Sugawara just smiled sweetly, leaning into Iwaizumi for a kiss. It was short, but it held emotions, words they couldn’t say. Something was heavy in Sugawara’s heart and the last thing he wanted to be doing right now was saying goodbye to Iwaizumi. 

Sugawara smiled as Iwaizumi stalked away, Sugawara loved Iwaizumi’s back, but this is not the way he wanted to admire it. He pulled away from the building and went straight for the office.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment homies, you gotta do it if you want the flow of chapters to keep coming. It's the only way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's taken me a while to update this but at least it's in the same year? Does that makeup for it?  
> Also no beta for this chapter, we die like men.
> 
> I can't tell you how much I just binge wrote the last end of this chapter and decided "I'm gonna post today, for the four people who are reading this."   
> I just finished reading a very long, very detailed, very fucking amazing fanfiction where I was staying up till 4 am just to finish the chapters and it inspired me to update my ongoing fics. Can I promise that this will happen regularly? No. Can I promise that I will actually finish this fic? Yeah.  
> IwaSuga is the powerhouse of cell. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy.

Iwaizumi didn’t hear from Sugawara for the next few days. Much like Sugawara warned. However, Iwaizumi figured that Sugawara would at least text him a lot more. There’s no way that he was working all night and day, but then Iwaizumi realized that was just him being clingy. Which in reality wasn’t very far off on how he felt. 

His heartbeat went faster when he was with Sugawara than at any other time. He didn’t get the same adrenaline rush when he was working than when he was with Sugawara. It was safe to say that Iwaizumi missed Sugawara. It was startling because Iwaizumi had never really missed anyone, never really craved anyone’s touch. Wanted to be engulfed in their scent. There was that time with Oikawa, but he never felt this way. Warmth, open, fuzzy, vulnerable.

Of course, the short messages that Iwaizumi did receive were like a breath of fresh air. Each step he took through his own life, not knowing the next time he would see Suga or talk to him, felt like he was holding his breath. His lungs didn’t start back up again until he saw his name or heard his voice. He changed Sugawara’s message notification to something different than the default, that way he would know for sure when Sugawara texted him. He felt himself light up and go warm all over when the notification played in a room. 

He hated the moments where he was forced to silence his phone or put it on vibrate. Then he could easily mistake regular notifications for messages from Suga. 

After about four days, Iwaizumi felt himself going crazy, and Oikawa began to notice his irritability. Iwaizumi noticed it as well, but he couldn’t change how he was reacting.

It was the last straw when Iwaizumi crushed a coffee mug in his hands while in Oikawa’s office. The brunette politely hung up the call that he was on before turning around and shouting.

“What the _ fuck _ is going on with you?” Oikawa asked as he turned in his desk chair, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi scoffed at the display moving to pick up the pieces on the floor.

“Nothing much, what’s going on with you?” Iwaizumi asked back, there wasn’t venom in his voice, there wasn’t even amusement.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, what the fuck?” Oikawa said, shifting in his chair.

“ _ What _ Tooru?” Iwaizumi barked, shooting him a look.

“Do you want to explain to me why you’ve had a fucking stick up your ass for the past like week?” Oikawa sounded almost hysterical, almost like he was close to cracking. “It’s not like you’re pent up, you’ve been taking on two or three clients a day, I don’t know how you do it, but what the hell is wrong?” 

Iwaizumi screams. It’s not directed toward Oikawa, it’s not directed toward Sugawara, it’s just built up anger, emotions that he wasn’t letting himself face. When the scream ends, his body rises with a large breath and falls with the exhale.

“I started seeing someone.” Iwaizumi admits, gathering the mug pieces into a paper towel.

“You... _ what _ ?” Oikawa asks.

“Oh spare me the lecture, I already know Tooru-”

“-If you already knew, you wouldn’t have fucking done it!” Oikawa shouts, standing up now. “Do you know what the fuck could happen if the agency found it? What happens when the person gets jealous that you’re literally fucking other people for  _ money _ ?”

“Tooru, I swear to god-”

“Hajime, your job is on the line here, do you not understand? It’s not about me, it’s about the life and reputation you’ve built here!”

“Oh! It’s not about you? It’s not about you being jealous that I might have feelings for someone else that’s not you?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa storms toward him.

“You’re fucking _ kidding _ me right now right?” Oikawa shouts, pushing Iwaizumi on his chest. “You think this is about  _ that _ , what could you even call that Iwaizumi? A relationship? A fling, you wanna make this about  _ me _ Iwaizumi, then tell me what was I?” Oikawa asks, his face pushed into Iwaizumi’s space.

Something changes in Iwaizumi’s expression. “I don’t know.” He says quietly, feeling small.

Oikawa takes a step back, he looks puzzled. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter anyway, this about this lover of yours.”

“He was a client,” Iwaizumi starts. 

“I figured,” Oikawa says, his hands on his hips.

“And he’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met…” Iwaizumi says lowering his head.

It’s silent, very quiet, and when Iwaizumi looks up Oikawa has already returned to his desk.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi calls him.

“What?” Oikawa responds.

“What should I do?” Iwaizumi asks, he feels lost.

“Resign I guess,” Oikawa says nonchalantly. 

Iwaizumi is completely taken aback, he’s trying to figure out if Oikawa is being serious or if he’s joking. He doesn’t know what to do. Sugawara and he had talked about it, only briefly, they would just hang out, and have sex. But Iwaizumi has fallen and fallen hard, and he doesn’t even know how Sugawara feels about him.

“Of course, that is not your only option,” Oikawa says knocking Iwaizumi from his thoughts.

“You can remove the physical relationship and have a platonic friendship. You can delete the romantic aspect and go strictly physical. Or you can quit your job, and live happily ever after.” Oikawa explains, pretending to scribble something done on his notepad.

“There aren’t any other options?” Iwaizumi asks, sitting down on the couch behind Oikawa.

“Not that I know of.” 

“He hasn’t talked to me in 4 days. Something big is happening at his company, I think someone is trying to buy it. Personally, I don’t see the reason that that’s bad, but I guess the management they have now is good.” Iwaizumi says, venting out the thoughts on his mind, his eyes travel to Oikawa, who has visibly stiffened. Iwaizumi squints, obvious confusion as to why Oikawa could be uncomfortable.

“What’s the name of his company?” Oikawa asks, uncharacteristically curious.

“Tokyo Consults, why?” Iwaizumi asks, sitting up a little straighter. Oikawa’s backs straighten and Iwaizumi can see his chair start to shake. “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi pushes.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa mumbles, and Iwaizumi blinks. Oikawa turns around in his chair, his face more content than normal. It’s obviously fake. “I really shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that.”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says. He knows Oikawa is hiding something now, there’s no possible way that Oikawa would apologize so easily, and with such a forced expression on his face.

“What’s the name of your lover?” Oikawa asks, his smile fading quickly.

“Sugawara Koushi…” Iwaizumi offers the information easily.

Oikawa shifts to move one leg over his knee, he crosses his arms over his chest, sighing. “I’m buying Sugawara’s company.” Iwaizumi sucks in a breath.

-

It’s like Iwaizumi comes up for air when he meets with Sugawara on Monday. Iwaizumi has lost count of how many days it has been since he’s seen him, and he doesn’t bother trying to tally it up. (11) Sugawara looks exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes, his ashen hair looks different than usual and he’s slouching. But something shifts in Iwaizumi’s heart because when Sugawara finally notices him, Sugawara’s face instantly lights up. Before Iwaizumi can prepare, Sugawara is in his arms, and it feels like his heart has been returned to his body. Iwaizumi and Sugawara stand outside the coffee shop they planned to meet up at for what feels like forever when it’s definitely only been like a minute. Whether or not Sugawara looks tired, he smells amazing, Iwaizumi taking advantage of the slightly different height difference and moving his nose into the other’s hair. A shudder rolls through Sugawara’s back, and when he pulls away he’s smiling brightly and his eyes are slightly damp.

“I’m happy to see you too,” Iwaizumi says, pressing his hands against Sugawara’s cheeks, rubbing away the tears in his eyes. Sugawara is clutching onto his shirt for comfort and Iwaizumi falls in love. “Let’s get you something to drink, and maybe even eat.” Iwaizumi suggests moving a hand to Sugawara’s lower back, ushering him inside.

The inside of the coffee shop is warm, settling over the chill on Iwaizumi back. He didn’t even notice the chill when he was outside. Holding Sugawara in his arms, he looked up at the lights hanging from the ceiling. Sugawara smiled, and with it his shoulder rose and he sighed into Iwaizumi’s touch. Iwaizumi was so comfortable, he felt like he could forget about Oikawa, forget about what he needed to tell him, and how he would react. Nothing else mattered, all that mattered is he had to tell him. He hoped and he prayed that nothing would change between them, but he couldn’t be sure. Although beautiful and breathtaking, Sugawara looked exhausted.

Sugawara started to look a lot better after he had some caffeine in his system. Iwaizumi enjoyed the feeling of Sugawara’s finger traveling along his arms, giving him affection and comfort. They fell into conversation easily, almost too easily, like they had both been holding everything in, and it spilled from them. They were all smiles and giggles. Iwaizumi didn’t even bother adding sugar to the black coffee his order, he couldn’t taste it. Not with the sweet taste that Sugawara left in his mouth.

“I have to tell you something,” Iwaizumi stated, it made him tense. The way his own voice sounded coming out. He saw the way Sugawara’s smile dropped from his face. Iwaizumi continued to move his thumb against Sugawara’s hand in a comforting gesture. Sugawara’s hand was tense in his.

“Okay,” Sugawara said, his voice was unreadable. Concern? Worry? Fear?

“I know who your anonymous buyer is.” Sugawara’s hand was drawn away so fast he wasn’t able to register it immediately. 

“Who?” Sugawara’s voice is almost choked.

“Apparently, it's my asshole of an agent. I had no idea that he was even looking for investment…” Iwaizumi trails off when he looks up at Sugawara. His expression is unreadable, almost calm.

“You’re telling me your agent is buying my company? And you had no idea?” Sugawara asks, voice steady. 

“Yeah, I had no idea.”

“Tell me about this agent,” Sugawara says, a smile pulling at his lips.

Iwaizumi explains who Oikawa Tooru is, his lifestyle and he even mentioned the relationship they once had. Sugawara sat and listened to all of this information. 

“I have to tell you something,” Sugawara says, a smile playing at his lip, but it turns into a smirk. “I plan to save my company.” Sugawara’s eyes twinkle with a light that Iwaizumi has never seen before. It makes him smile. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Iwaizumi retorts, the smile on his face bright, unable to let it slip.

Sugawara’s hand slips back into Iwaizumi almost...teasingly. “I planned to take you back to my place,” he starts tracing a circle into Iwaizumi’s hand. Hajime feels himself gulp. “Will you accompany me?” Sugawara says, and Iwaizumi nods a bit eagerly.

-

It would be a lie to say the descent into pleasure was slow. The moment that Sugawara’s key was in the lock, Iwaizumi had his hands wrapped around Sugawara’s waist. Kissing his bare pale neck, up to his ears and back down. The door fell open in front of them, and Sugawara pushed himself inside, Iwaizumi following in step. Sugawara moved them through the apartment, dancing around furniture in swift motions until they were in the bedroom. Iwaizumi had never been to Sugawara’s place before, never had the pleasure of bedding him in his own room. The fact was saddening to Iwaizumi, but he was quite distracted by the way Sugawara was being rough with him, to allow the thoughts to be forefront in his mind. Sugawara pushed him against the bed, Iwaizumi fell back onto his back, hitting the bed hard, and Sugawara began undressing in front of him. It was nice and hypnotic, and Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off of Suga, just simply watching him was bringing excitement to his lower half.

Sugawara kicked at Iwaizumi’s foot, once he was working on his pants. “You have to get undressed too, you know?” Sugawara said with a smile, and Iwaizumi blinked up at him like he wasn’t sure what he just said, and then began fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his shoulders, and Sugawara didn’t dare try and find the way his teeth came across his bottom lip and Iwaizumi shivered as his hands worked at pulling his pants off until he was all underwear and pale skin. 

“I have a surprise,” Sugawara shared, he played with the hem of his unbuttoned pants and exposed a bright pink lace just at his hip. When he pulled the pants down lower, his pale skin was in complete contrast to the bright pink underwear that covered his special place. Iwaizumi sat up quickly, and he moved his hands along Sugawara’s hips, dipping his thumbs into the material. 

“I hope you’re not worried,” Iwaizumi says, as he stands bringing Sugawara’s body closer to his. “This doesn’t make me see you differently,” Iwaizumi reassured, bringing a kiss against the bare skin of Sugawara’s neck.

“I’m trying to be sexy, and you have to make everything all sappy,” Sugawara pouted as he extended his neck to give his Iwaizumi more space. 

“Clothes on or off, you’re still sexy.” Iwaizumi says, darting his tongue out against Sugawara’s neck.

“Do they look good?” Sugawara asks, his tone hushed as a hot breath falls from his lips.

“They’re incredibly hot on you,” Iwaizumi whispers against his ear before he brings his tongue around the shell of it. “Should I fuck you in them?” Iwaizumi asks, and he can feel Sugawara shiver in his arms.

“Yes,” he breathes out and Iwaizumi smiles, bringing more kisses against his neck. Sugawara melts against him, and Iwaizumi snakes a hand around the back of his neck, holding his head tenderly before pressing soft kisses to his lips.

“You gotta guide me a bit, have any lubrication?” Iwaizumi asks, between kisses, stealing breaths from Sugawara. The ashen haired male weakly points to the dresser drawers by the bed. Iwaizumi kisses Sugawara's forehead before he pulls away to walk toward the dresser. He finds the bottle pretty easily. Sugawara crawls onto the bed and stays holding himself up but his hands, his knees pressing roughly into the sheets, wrinkling the place around them. Iwaizumi gives him a soft smile.

“A bit eager?” Iwaizumi asks it’s a stupid question because Iwaizumi is just as hungry for this as he is, they haven’t been with each other in over a week. They must have been hungry for touch, both affectionate and sexual. By how hard Iwaizumi was right now, it was hard not to want to slam into Sugawara and take him roughly, but he needed to make sure he was properly spread and lubricated. He wasn’t about to have their first time back together ruined by dry sex. 

Iwaizumi coated his fingers in the lubrication and moved his other hand to the thin pink material to push it out of the way to expose Sugawara, his other hand came down quick to slide fingers along his entrance, coating the outside well before pushing his fingers inside. 

“Don’t go in too much, I want to feel you spread me,” Sugawara pleas, and Iwaizumi can’t help the heat that rises all over his body. He pushes his fingers inside a bit, opening him up only a little before pulling out, and coating his entire dick in a nice thick layer of lube. 

“Alright, ready?” Iwaizumi asks, but in his head, he’s thinking how much the question is actually meant for himself. He steadies a hand on Sugawara’s hip, his finger dipping and curling into the material, before lining himself up and pushing inside slowly. Sugawara chokes and Iwaizumi halts, and Sugawara forces his hips back against him until Iwaizumi bottoms out. Iwaizumi is gripping onto Sugawara’s hips roughly, his breaths are rough and ragged, and he’s leaning over slightly. “That was a lot." He breaths. 

_ “Hajime,”  _ Sugawara sighs dreamily. 

"I thought you wanted me to spread you?" He asks and Sugawara moans as he lifts his hips off of him. 

"Too long." Sugawara was slurring and Iwaizumi hadn't even started moving yet, it just went to show how much Sugawara needed this. Almost as much as Hajime. The man hesitated as Sugawara lifted his hips off of him. He wanted to take Sugawara for everything, wanted to bring him to climax over and over, even make him beg, but he also wanted to take his time. Wanted to see affection in Sugawara's eyes, as they fluttered close as he thrusters at a slow pace. He couldn't decide, he felt his cock throb inside of Sugawara and he groaned. Sugawara moaned along with him. 

And then it just clicked. 

Iwaizumi moved thick fingers into Sugawara's hair, pushing him down into the mattress where only his ass faced him. Sugawara cooed like he wanted nothing more than to be manhandled by Sugawara. Iwaizumi took two breaths before slamming into Sugawara, he was  _ relentless _ . He released everything into these thrusts, his confession to Oikawa, the anger that boiled inside of him with Oikawa explained his reason for investment. The way Sugawara's smile tugged, pulled  _ yanked _ . On Hajime's heart. He poured everything into those sharp hips movements that made Sugawara  _ scream.  _

Iwaizumi was bare, and Sugawara loved it. Fuck Iwaizumi loved it. But it wasn't safe, and Iwaizumi remembered that there was more than one thing he had to discuss with Sugawara. Forgetting the company, Iwaizumi had to admit his feelings to Sugawara and decide what to do with his job. Iwaizumi made good money, and he hated to brag but he was good at his job. And his job led him to find Sugawara. The quiet, shy Sugawara who hasn't experimented with himself yet. And although the first things they did were very kinky, Sugawara  _ loved  _ it. And the sex they were having right now was pretty rough, it was still vanilla by many standards. And Iwaizumi didn't have vanilla sex, with anyone, and neither did Sugawara. 

His hip movements faltered as he felt his climax approaching. He couldn't come inside, he usually wore protection during sex, but Sugawara was too sexy with his lacy pink panties only pulled to the side, and sweat appearing on his back. His face was slack and Iwaizumi could tell he was drooling a little, and the obscenities that fell from his mouth. Iwaizumi was in love, he was definitely in love with Sugawara.

It wasn't just sex. It was everything, he was kind and gentle. He was teasing but also shy. So bossy and confident. The more time they spent together the more Iwaizumi realized it. He would have to find out if Sugawara felt the same, but first, he would have to give him the climax he was begging for. 

" _ Hajime, baby, want to come _ ," It was amazing the way that Sugawara made him feel small when he was the one fucking him. Iwaizumi had never been fucked by Sugawara and he thought maybe that wouldn't be so bad, to get pegged by this beautiful person both inside and out. It was too much to think about. 

Iwaizumi's hands dived into Sugawara's hair, he pulled him up by it and pressed Sugawara's back to his chest. He stayed there, he loved being able to feel Iwaizumi's skin again and cried out when the angle changed. Iwaizumi snapped his hips and moved a hand to tease Sugawara's clit. 

"Come for me, baby." It came from Iwaizumi this time, he wanted to feel Sugawara seize and tense all around him, feel the sudden rush of fluids as he felt the pleasure run all through his body. And Sugawara did, and Iwaizumi held everything in just not to come, he wasn't gonna come inside, not tonight, not until they talked. 

He lowered Sugawara to the bed so he could rest, but Iwaizumi wasn't done with him, he pulled out, much to Sugawara's sadness, and pushed Sugawara's ass cheeks together. Pink panties pushed so far up it was giving Sugawara a wedgie.

Iwaizumi pushed his thick cock between Sugawara's asscheeks and fucked them roughly. He was always close, duck lubricated, and Sugawara hummed at the sensation; growl low in his throat and Iwaizumi grunted as he lost his tip in Sugawara's plentiful ass.

Just a few short thrusts and Iwaizumi came undone, white streaks of cum painted Sugawara's ass, back, thigh, and panties. He looked delicious. Sugawara relaxed completely into the mattress and Iwaizumi laid beside him, rubbing tiny circles into his sides until they came down from the high. 

-

They settled into comfort easily, Sugawara washed up and changed, he made coffee for the both of them and Iwaizumi was content. With his inevitable doom lingering in the back of his mind. 

Sugawara was curled into him, comforted. Their breaths were matching as they relaxed into the evening. 

"I have to tell you something." Iwaizumi said suddenly as he took it upon himself to run his hands through Sugawara's hair. 

"Hmm?" Sugawara hummed.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." Iwaizumi admitted blatantly. Sugawara stiffened, and slowly he lifted himself off of Iwaizumi and set his mug down to turn to him. Iwaizumi was probably red but he couldn't feel it, he was just too focused on the tense expression on Sugawara's face. It killed him that Sugawara didn't say anything which was fine because Iwaizumi had more to say anyway. "My feelings for you complicate a lot. I can't be in a romantic and physical relationship in my line of work because of the human nature of jealousy. I can leave my job and be with you, or I can stop being with you physical and we can be friends." 

Sugawara stared at him, but from the furrow, in his brow, he knew that Sugawara was listening and retaining information. "I didn't expect to fall for you, but when I did it wasn't a huge surprise, I mean you're you." Sugawara was definitely listening but he blushed at that. 

"I don't think you would want me to have to quit either," Iwaizumi added and Sugawara actually shook his head. 

He opened his mouth and Iwaizumi focused entirely on him. "But I'm not jealous though." Was all he said. "Even in the week we spent apart, I knew that you were still doing your job, as I was doing mine," Sugawara explained. "Just because your job is a little more physically than mine, and maybe a bit more personal, it's still a real job and you still make real money," Sugawara added, he was thinking now. Iwaizumi noted that he made very clean, very correct points but he still skipped over Iwaizumi's feelings. "Is it completely illegal for you to be in a fully committed relationship or is it just preferred that you aren't because of this... jealousy clause?" Sugawara inquired. 

"It's preferred, as far as I know." Iwaizumi was nervous then, he felt raw and exposed and at Sugawara's mercy. Sugawara hummed in thought. 

"Uh, Suga…" Iwaizumi started. 

"Yes?" He responded, giving him a small smile. 

"My….confession."

"What?"

"When I said...when I said I loved you."

"What about it?" Sugawara asked and Iwaizumi blinked, and he felt naked, he was half only wearing pants but that was beside the point. 

"How do you….feel about me?" Iwaizumi managed to ask. 

"I love you," Sugawara said plainly, a little confused. "Was that not….obvious?" Sugawara titled his head a little. Iwaizumi's heartbeat in his ears. Sugawara loved him, apparently, it was supposed to be obvious but that didn't matter now what matters is that he needed him, or at least his lips. Iwaizumi pulled him into a kiss, crushing their lips together. 

"And you want to be with me? Fully and completely?" he asked between kisses. 

"Yes, fully and completely." Sugawara practically moaned. 

"And you don't care about my job?" Iwaizumi asked, apparently ruining the moment because Sugawara groaned with annoyance. 

"No." He started easily, but then pushed Iwaizumi away, making a very serious expression. "But you're only allowed to fuck  _ me _ raw."

"Done." Iwaizumi said and he was already pulling down his pants, deciding that the couch was a good place to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it, I thirst for the attention of the readers, anons or otherwise


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated this like two days ago, but like I said in my previous chapter notes. I'm trying to complete some on-going fics to make room for new works. This is the last chapter, and then I'm going to write an epilogue a little glimpse of the future. 
> 
> In the epilogue: What happens with Suga's company. Shimizu gets a raise, Sugawara and Iwaizumi's relationship. Sugawara's relationship with Oikawa? Household changes and a bit more.
> 
> I told you guys last chapter that   
> IwaSuga is the powerhouse of the cell, how do you think I was able to finish this chapter so easily.
> 
> Once again, no beta we die like men, warriors on the front lines. (That being said grammar errors? yes. spelling errors? most likely. errors in general? yes.) hope you like it anyway. I'm sad to see it end.

The first thing that Iwaizumi and Sugawara talked about after that was Sugawara’s company. Sugawara had a full-proof idea on how to keep his company. He had already talked to investors and his accountant. Sugawara’s going to purchase the company on his own. He created a contract with the current owners, he was able to look over specific sections of the contract with Oikawa. They had already arranged a meeting. Sugawara would have to sit in the same room with Oikawa and try to negotiate or convince. Sugawara was ready.    
  
He already looks for alternative up and coming companies who are looking for someone to buy them. Close to the same kind of business that Sugawara does at his job. And if he’s able to convince Oikawa to switch and give up his investment, he’ll be able to run the entire company and change whatever he wants to. Including Kiyoko’s salary. She really deserved more than she was getting. 

Iwaizumi had offered to come to the meeting, he may be able to talk some sense into Oikawa about the investment. And Sugawara had to explain to him how  _ bad _ that would be for both of them. It wouldn’t just be a simple meeting with him and Oikawa, no. It would be Sugawara, his accountant, lawyer, and a neutral negotiator as well as Oikawa’s lawyer. He had to explain to Iwaizumi that having someone there that was personally involved in both of their lives could reflect badly on not only him but Oikawa as well. Iwaizumi didn’t like it, but he agreed to stay behind. He even drove Sugawara to work. Sugawara planned an entire tour of the company floor for everyone, and used the fanciest conference room they had, just to rub in Oikawa’s face, that he wouldn’t have. 

Sugawara was petty, he knew, but he was good at his job. And very good with persuasion. 

Sugawara got there early, as well as asking for Shimizu to come in early as well so they could go over all of the events for the day. Shimizu has a draft of the schedule typed up on his tablet, Sugawara made the adjustments and changes as needed, and by 12:30 they were ready for the arrival of Oikawa Tooru and his people.

Sugawara could tell immediately as he greeted Oikawa that he was supposed to be intimidated. Oikawa was tall and slender but he had a fierce exterior that was masked by politeness and a dazzling smile. Sugawara didn’t like his conviction waiver. He shot his best dazzling smile back at Oikawa, who only blinked at him. Stage One. 

Sugawara took them through the company floor, showed them to many departments on how they operated and worked, how everything went easily and all flowed back to Sugawara. He had Kiyoko at his side, she handed him the tablet whenever he needed it but other than that she was quiet. Sugawara could tell that Kiyoko was not a fan of the charming Oikawa Tooru, but he didn’t comment on it. 

“I have a conference room set up for us, if you’re ready to start the meeting?” Sugawara inquired pausing at the end of the hall near the room. 

“Yes of course,” Oikawa drawled, but it was in disgust or sarcasm, it was to draw you in, make you look at him, and watch. Sugawara didn’t fall for it, he glanced at him with a smile and motioned them to the room. Kiyoko opened the door for them, and Sugawara followed them inside. The room was open, the sun dimmed, and shined through the windows. They were high above the city, you could see the roofs of buildings for miles. The windows were ceiling to floor and inside the room sat a long brown wooden table with several desk chairs around it. The front of the room which was represented by a single white wall had projector paper rolled up against the ceiling. Sugawara moved around the room with grace as he took his seat, his lawyer sitting beside him, and Kiyoko standing off to the side.

“So,” Oikawa started, Sugawara blinked slowly displaying disinterest. “I’ve gathered investors and I’ve discussed with your current company owner about purchasing the company. As your-”

“-as I’m aware.” Sugawara finishes. “Now may I ask a question? What in the first place interests you in buying a consultant company? I know our numbers are more than impressive but is there any personal interest?” Sugawara asks his mouth quirking with a smile. He realizes quickly that the need for a negotiator was pointless.

“Personal interest? Is there any such a thing when someone looks at the numbers?” Oikawa asks. Sugawara can hear him crossing his legs under the table. It’s not hard to miss, he’s a very tall person. 

“Well,” Sugawara says holding out his hand, Kiyoko moves to him, handing him a folder. “If there isn’t any specific reason for my company, then I have alternative options for you. See here. I have listed a large number of companies whose numbers are close or even exceed our own. They also fall into the same department as our own, and some of them are even up-in-coming giving you the complete opportunity to expand on the company, they are also willing to be bought. Almost desperately. Who doesn’t love  _ desperation? _ ” Sugawara explains all rather quickly, the man who was situated comfortably beside Oikawa almost seems winded. Oikawa slides his hand across the table to take a look at the information provided in the folder. His expression gives nothing away, but Sugawara knows better. He’s piqued at least, interested especially in the number and graphs on the pages. The charts are very detailed accounts of some of the growing and grossing income of the companies. They’re more appealing in name, face, and paper. But Sugawara is loyal to a fault, he would never, himself, betray the name that he’s built. He has the trust of so many clients and that means more to him than some cheap investment. 

That’s his personal interest. 

Oikawa hands the folder to the man next to him, he doesn’t let it go, giving the pages another look as they share the space. There’s a small distance sound of car horns. The place outside the room is bustling, and Sugawara enjoys the sound of work and production. He crosses his leg onto his other, resting in his chair. 

“I can offer a personal opinion of which companies to shoot for if you need it.”

“No need, I’m very capable of choosing on my own, if I were interested in the list.” Oikawa tries. It fails, Sugawara doesn’t even flinch or stiffen at the implication. He’s confident that Oikawa has already taken the bait, he’ll choose one of the companies over his own.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll make the choice that’s best for you.” Sugawara smiles, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Yes, I’m a big kid, I know not to be childish over something like this, maybe not in other areas.”

“Ah, do you like to claim your territory Oikawa-san?” Sugawara flirts lightly.

“Maybe a little too much I can admit, sometimes something so pretty is even prettier when  _ owned.” _

“I’ll have to agree.” Sugawara smiles, running a hand slowly through his hair. It’s a horrible tactic, a little below him, flirting with Oikawa to sweeten the deal. And even though Sugawara knows that Oikawa knows about his relationship with Iwaizumi, he does it. Oikawa isn’t opposed to it, but he’s also not totally for it. He knows what Sugawara is trying to do.

“I will redact my last try on the company, you have sold me. Gave me a very good pitch, I will have to remember these tactics in the future. Might need to borrow it.”

Sugawara smiles, he can’t help himself. “By all means.”

They exchange goodbyes with a handshake that probably lasts a little longer than it should. Sugawara thinks it’s probably because Oikawa is the closest thing that Iwaizumi has to a best friend. Not only was this a business meeting, but it was a search and seal of approval. Was Sugawara Koushi worthy of Iwaizumi Hajime? And the way that Oikawa smiles at this end, a smile reaching his eyes as faint crows feet touch the outsides of his eyes, and he suggests they should get a drink soon. Sugawara accepts this offer easily, thinking he might need one just after finishing this meeting. Luckily, he had Iwaizumi for that.

Sugawara walks Oikawa completely out of the building to their car, showing him the most hospitality. The moment the car drives away, Kiyoko is at his side with his phone. The number already dialed. 

“Hi, yes it’s Sugawara. I would like to go through with the purchase immediately after the other bid drops. Yes. It will. I just finished the meeting with the competitor. I managed to talk him out of it. Yes. Thank you.” Sugawara sighs, and he beams at Kiyoko.

“Does this mean a raise?” Kiyoko whispers so that only Sugawara can hear.

“Of course,” He smiles. Kiyoko smiles, a rarity for Sugawara to see.

\-----------------------------

It’s only about 45 minutes that Sugawara has to wait for Iwaizumi. He was able to fit in an impromptu meeting within that short time. When Sugawara slides into the passenger side of Iwaizumi’s car he doesn’t hesitate when he reaches over and kisses him. Heavy and hard on his mouth. 

“I. I missed you too.” Iwaizumi responds dumbfounded.

“Question, what kind of drinks do you have at your house?”

“Mainly wines and a bit of scotch.”

“That will work! Onward.”

“You’re coming over?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

“Is that okay?” Sugawara asks.

“Of course you’re always welcome.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sugawara says with a wink. 

  
  


The drive from the office to Iwaizumi’s house is quick, which favored Sugawara’s much-needed drive toward liquor. Iwaizumi unlocks the door and Sugawara makes himself at home, excusing the intrusion, kicking off his shoes, and heading straight to the kitchen. 

“Top right cabinet by the sink.” Iwaizumi calls from the front. Sugawara opens the cabinet and smiles when he sees the red wine, he scavenges a bit for cups and finds them easily. He opens the wine, happy that it’s not a cork, and pours himself a glass. Iwaizumi enters the kitchen wrapping his hands around Sugawara’s waist. 

“Was Tooru that bad?” He asks.

“No, not really.” He says after talking gulp, sighing after he swallows. “I was just worried that my plan wouldn’t work, no how much confidence I gave off I thought I might lose my company.”

  
“Oh, it’s your company now?” Iwaizumi teases.

“I made the call, the moment that Oikawa-san backs out, my paperwork will go through,” Sugawara says with a sense of pride in his words. Iwaizumi is kissing his neck as he pushes the blazer from his shoulders, and Sugawara shrugs it off. Instead of letting it fall to the floor Iwaizumi lays it across the counter and kisses Sugawara’s shoulders.

“Is this a seduction?” Sugawara asks with a smile on his lips.

“Do you want it to be?” Iwaizumi asks, kissing his neck a little deeper. Sugawara lets out a soft sign to the sensation, lifting his free hand, pressing his back into Iwaizumi, and running a hand through his hair. “I have to admit to you, I was worried about this meeting. But. It ended with you here, so that’s something.”

“I can be here whenever you want me to, all you have to do is ask.” Sugawara finishes his glass of wine, sitting on the counter, turning in Iwaizumi’s hold. “Now that we’re lovers or boyfriends.”

“I think we were lovers before, but now, you’re  _ mine _ .” Iwaizumi growls as he lifts Sugawara from his thighs, sliding his ass back on the counter by the sink, something falls over, but Iwaizumi seemingly doesn’t notice as he attacks Sugawara’s collarbone. Wetting his clavicle with his tongue, making streaks of saliva against his skin, and then breathing on them. The cold sensation is almost stinging but Sugawara enjoys settling onto the counter as Iwaizumi lifts his shirt.

Iwaizumi’s hands are arm against Sugawara’s skin, rough, a little calloused but not much and Sugawara shivers at his hand on his body. He feels his focus move in and out, losing the outlay or the room and then the image coming back suddenly. When Iwaizumi moves his pink muscle along Sugawara’s navel, he presses his hands against his shoulders.

“Okay,  _ bedroom _ now.” Sugawara grits out and Iwaizumi smiles, lifting Sugawara’s from the counter and carrying him to the room.

He sets him down by the door, and every step that Iwaizumi takes forward, Sugawara steps back. Until his knees bend against the bed, falling on his back with a huff. Iwaizumi’s smile is sly, but his eyes betray him, the softness, the affection in them makes Sugawara warm all over. 

The beautiful thing about Iwaizumi, he’s not afraid of his roughness. He trusts that Sugawara will tell him when something is too much, or even not _enough_. Iwaizumi will always truly be gentle with him even when being rough, it’s in his nature. So even when Iwaizumi brings out his black work bag, he pulls out the beautiful dildo that Iwaizumi used on him the first time, the prodding is slow. He hasn’t prepped Sugawara, his labia are sensitive enough that he’ll become wet enough. Sugawara can’t help but watch the way that Iwaizumi watches his pussy, with his tongue on his lips like he wants a _taste_. Sugawara remembers when Iwaizumi had his mouth on him in the club, and a shudder rolled through his body. The past and present swarm his brain, his past sexual adventures with Iwaizumi, and right now, it grounds him for a moment, the vibration bringing him closer and closer to the peak. But then. He loses himself again, head rolling to the side as he thinks of the way that Iwaizumi fucked him in the bathroom.

Maybe Sugawara has a thing with being in public? Maybe not, maybe they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Sugawara gasps when the dildo is halfway in, the solid cold object feels foreign. He begs for Iwaizumi instead, knowing full well that Iwaizumi won’t give in. Not yet. He wants Sugawara to get to that place that he likes. Wet enough to slip in, close enough that when he’s in he comes instantly, and wanton moans fall from him. That’s how Sugawara likes it, but only because Iwaizumi showed it to him. The beauty of being completely vulnerable with him, and Sugawara accepting every part of him without question. 

When Iwaizumi pulls away, dildo in hand. He leans down to remove Sugawara’s shirt so that he’s completely naked on Iwaizumi's bed. He takes pride in this face, bending and stretching his body languid on the bed, making him more appealing to Iwaizumi. 

“Hajime,” Sugawara says quietly. And Iwaizumi looks at him with intense eyes as his knee dips into the bed and hovers over him. He fits his body beside him and then the pads of Iwaizumi’s finger tickle Sugawara’s lower lips and he tense before Iwaizumi pushes in knuckles deep, two fingers before he goes all in. 

Sugawara stiffens before relaxing and Iwaizumi begins his slow movements, bringing Sugawara to that point. Wanting him to  _ beg _ for him. And soon Sugawara won’t be able to shut up. 

“Hajime  _ please _ , just  _ fuck me _ ,” Sugawara begs. He’s so wet. His need for Iwaizumi is basic, primal in his mind. “I can’t wait any longer, please.”

“Okay baby.” Iwaizumi says. It’s too soft, too calm, Sugawara shivers. His teeth run across his lip when he feels Iwaizumi’s tip touch him, rubbing against the outside of him with slippery ease. It’s more teasing, but Sugawara doesn’t care because he can feel him, close to him, his warm, his dick. He’ll get it soon, inside of him hard and rough like he likes it. He’s so close, climaxing with one push.

Iwaizumi gives it to him, quick and easy he slides right in and is greeted with intense tension as Sugawara comes around him. Back arching, teeth on his bottom lip, Iwaizumi holds his hips with desperate fingers. “I’m moving now baby.” And he does, and Sugawara’s cries. It’s a short sharp noise from his throat, but he doesn’t tell Iwaizumi to stop, or that it’s too much, because it isn’t. He wants to make Iwaizumi feel good, wants to make him come, wants him. 

When Sugawara regains himself, he pushes his hips against Iwaizumi with fever. Iwaizumi accepts and challenges the movement with his hips and it’s a battle. It’s a dance with the one he loves. Somehow Sugawara feels another climax coming through, and the way that Iwaizumi’s hips get more desperate, they get rough and stutter that he’s close. Sugawara forces his walls to tighten around Iwaizumi by tensing and rolling his hips in such a lewd manner. But Sugawara has no shame, he’s bare. He’s naked before the man he loves and that’s all he needs. 

Iwaizumi at this moment, forever even. He can’t help but think about forever when his body starts aching with the need to feel Iwaizumi’s release. 

It comes hard and fast, Sugawara right along with him. He can’t even hide the lewd sound that falls from him when he comes when Iwaizumi comes inside of him. It’s all overwhelming too much. Too beautiful. 

Iwaizumi steals those words. “You’re beautiful.” And Sugawara offers him a drunken smile, something that comes naturally. That’s how he fits in with Iwaizumi, naturally, like they’re made for one another. It’s a beautiful thing to realize when he does and he can’t help but pull Iwaizumi down into his arm and hold him there. Hopefully, forever he can wrap around his shoulders and show him how he loves.

“Hajime, you'll be the only one I’ll ever love.” He whispers, and Iwaizumi smiles.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments your thoughts, opinions, and sexual- jk jk I love trans suga, thank you for letting me write about this!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? I said I was trying to finish and guess what? I did. I'm sorry if the epilogue isn't satisfying, I thought adding a few extra details about their life would be nice. Sugawara, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Shimizu. Give them a little more character before we say goodbye. I thank everyone who read this, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!

It doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone when Shimizu Kiyoko gets a raise. People aren’t even thwarted when Sugawara gives her her own office. In the eyes of everyone that works there, she deserves it more than anyone else. She’s shown tireless loyalty to Sugawara and the company itself that Sugawara is pretty sure that Kiyoko could do the job alone, Shimizu will probably be Sugawara’s successor if he ever decides to retire and give the company to someone else. However, something in his mind tells him that she wouldn’t take it. Probably just continue working for the company, never owning up to the fact that she clearly deserves more. 

Her increased position has given her more popularity, and not just with the office folk. Rumors are going around that Shimizu is seen taking lunch with the same individual every day, a short blond with a smile that’s almost as bright as Sugawara’s. Meeting and being able to talk to her for a short time at least she’s learned that Yachi Hitoka might quite possibly be in love with Kiyoko, her kind-hearted nature makes her naturally shy to authority so Sugawara tried his best not to be intimidating. It failed the first time. 

Most days, Sugawara isn’t even needed at the office unless he has a face to face meeting with a client. On those days he spends his time on Iwaizumi’s couch, into the lovely two-bedroom condo that Iwaizumi had been staying in since college. Sugawara has learned a lot about the ever-illusive Iwaizumi Hajime in the short time that they have been living together. 

He’s not a morning person. He wakes to the smell of coffee and eggs, he looks absolutely delicious when he comes back from a run, and he loves Sugawara more every day. It’s starting to become a little ridiculous how much Sugawara has fallen for this man, but domesticity has its perks. 

Iwaizumi was used to living alone. Laundry is usually done before Sugawara can start it, there’s always a small number of dishes because Iwaizumi believes in cleaning as you go. The floors are almost always swept which leaves Sugawara the simple chore of mopping. There’s always food because Iwaizumi engages in a lot of physical activity which requires maintaining a clean and hearty diet. 

There are other reasons that Sugawara loves Iwaizumi as well. 

A new development that Sugawara finds his mind wandering to when he’s alone. The soft way that Iwaizumi says  _ Koushi _ while he’s pegging him in his bed. The way that each flick of Koushi’s hips sends shudders through Iwaizumi’s body. The way one buff, strong, dominant man can be belittled to a whimpering mess by Sugawara himself. 

Iwaizumi had told him once that he had never been on the bottom, and that he had trusted Sugawara enough to be his first, and hopefully his last. 

Wanting to be his last became fairly obvious when Iwaizumi and Shimizu had hatched a plan and surprise dinner to propose to Koushi. And it was definitely a surprise. Sugawara had been too distracted by expanding the company to the floor below them to even focus on outside events. This means Iwaizumi’s plans had been easy, get Koushi to the restaurant under the guise that he was “working too hard, and needed a break” (which was entirely true) treat him to a nice dinner, and then propose. Sugawara had been so tired that he cried. (He probably would have cried even if he wasn’t tired.) Sugawara thought it was funny that Shimizu was in on the plan, in reality, he would have thought he would hate arranging things like this, but that was something that Koushi was starting to notice. Kiyoko had easily become less of an employee and easily a friend.

Another person that had easily become a friend was Oikawa Tooru. After the encounter at Sugawara's company, they had kept in contact per Oikawa’s request. Sugawara also has no reason to disagree. If he was going to have a long happy successful relationship with Hajime then he needed to respect and come to love his friends. His agent, Oikawa, was much more than just his agent. His best friend easily, a past fling. They shared the past and each time Sugawara had the pleasure of seeing Oikawa he learned more and more about Hajime. He had to admit that these small meetings for coffee, or drinking at this place were some of his favorite times. Oikawa was always wonderful company, he made sure to keep the conversation light and comfortable. He updated Sugawara on the holdings company he bought, and Sugawara told him about his consultant business. They kept work talk short and sweet, always eager to get into the nitty and gritty parts of their lives. Oikawa’s blossoming relationship with a Pro Volleyball player. The more he hears about this Wakatoshi character the more he’s astounded by the clash of personality. Sugawara hasn’t had the privilege of meeting him just yet, but he seems like a good match for him. It’s easy to talk to Oikawa, he’s trustworthy even when he pretends to be a gossip girl, most of the gossip is media stuff, nothing personal. 

A smile touches the corners of Sugawara’s mouth at the familiar shuffling of Hajime coming home. Sugawara picks up the papers from the couch and gets up to greet him. Hajime drops his bag on the floor with a sigh, Sugawara wraps his arms around his neck while his head is down. 

“Oh! Koushi.” Hajime acknowledges, rubbing his hands against his arms. 

“Hajime,” Sugawara responds. He smiles when Hajime looks up.

“I need a shower, please,” Hajime mentions, toeing off his shoes. 

“Are you sure? I can clean you myself.” Sugawara offers, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Hajime stiffens in his arms, his gaze falls on Sugawara’s eyes, something dark in them as he moves his hands to Sugawara’s hips. Sugawara has always been able to elicit that fire in Hajime, something that makes him throw away any rational thought, like showering. Besides, Sugawara prefers his men a little sweaty, labor-inducing sweats. Sugawara had grown to the idea of Hajime being with other people because he knows very vividly that Hajime is thinking of him. It’s wrong, in some ways. When the other person moans, he compares the sound to Suga deciding it's not the same. They arch their backs and the way they bend to his will is nothing like Koushi.

Sugawara slithers his hands down Hajime’s cheek, chin, and jaw, the motion soft and tantalizing. “How about I take care of you? Instead of you doing all the hard work you’ve already done today?” 

Hajime actually  _ whines _ at that. Sugawara smiles but affection and sympathy are reflected in his eyes, he knows how tiring Hajime’s line of work can be, and sometimes he just needs to give up that control to relax. Sugawara can do that at least. Afterall, Hajime had given him everything. Sexual experience, a love beyond any other, and a household full of warmth and love. 

And all because of a discreet encounter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around till the end! It means a ton. I'm glad that they were able to get to a point where Iwaizumi was comfortable giving up control and Sugawara was there to support him. He didn't have a choice, Iwaizumi had given everything. I love iwasuga so much, hopefully, more of them in the future!


End file.
